Mi profesor y yo!
by Marcelauchiha
Summary: Esto no puede ser, no debo sentir este amor...SASUSAKU
1. Una nueva vida

Espero les guste esta historia, es mi primer fan fic pero hasta ahurita no eh recibido ninguna critica (También lo publico en Mundo Sasusaku)

CAPITULO 1: UNA NUEVA VIDA

Narrado por Sakura:

Y aquí estaba yo justo enfrente de mi nueva casa, todo gracias al nuevo trabajo de mi madre. No me malinterpreten amo a mi madre y me encanta verla feliz por esta nueva etapa en su vida, pero siento un enorme vacío al dejar mi antigua casa, esa casa llena de recuerdos de mi infancia, de una niñez plena, cuando todos éramos felices, claro antes de que mi padre engañara a mi madre con una cualquiera, tal vez es lo mejor para nosotras, alejarnos de esa casa, pero siento un enorme miedo por como será mi vida nueva, mi nuevo colegio, mis nuevos amigos…..

-,Sakura-en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de mi madre -Necesito que vengas para desempacar- me grito desde la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Ya voy - le dije sonriéndole, me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba y me tomo de la mano - vamos será genial, la casa esta divina, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada- me dijo sonriéndome

-Si, lo se mamá, ¿oye por cierto que pasará con Dan?- (nuevo novio de mi madre) le dije mirándola a los ojos y me responde enseguida- bah! No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, ya lo hablamos y dijo que se mudará a esta ciudad- me soltó la mano y entró a la cocina y yo la seguí

- ¿Y porque no se muda con nosotras?—le mencioné a lo que mi madre mi miró muy confundida - Sakura, no creo que sea lo mas conveniente, es decir no creo que tu aceptes a otro hombre en esta casa que no sea….pues tu padre—entonces la miré a los ojos y la tomé de sus manos – Dan es un buen hombre, no quiero que dejes de estar con el por causa mía- en eso ella iba a interrumpirme – Déjame terminar ¿si?, Yo estoy de acuerdo a que estés con el porque nunca te había visto tan feliz y aparte aunque no se mude con nosotras el comoquiera se la pasará aquí en la casa—dije riéndome. En eso sentí un gran abrazo por su parte y mi hombro mojarse por las lagrimas de ella—No sabes cuanto te amo hija—Yo solo la abrasé fuertemente.

Después de eso preparé la cena porque mi mamá siempre fue un desastre en la cocina. Cenamos viendo la televisión como era costumbre y después de eso me dirigí a mi nueva habitación. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un cuarto enorme con paredes rosadas y en una de ellas un ventanal enorme, en medio de la habitación una cama matrimonial con edredones blancos y un gran armario ''Genial'', corrí y me aventé en la cama '' Definitivamente Genial''. No supe como ni cuando pero me quedé dormida.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

-SAKURA! despiértate ya! Es tardísimo—escuche que me gritaban y abrí los ojos volteando a ver el despertador ''ingas son las 6:30'' en eso me levante y fui al armario y saque mi uniforme y mi ropa interior y me metí a la regadera. Me cambié rápido y me dirigí al espejo me mire un momento, la verdad nunca eh sido bonita, siempre me eh considerado una chica común y corriente, siempre eh sido de mediana estatura, mi frente es enorme pero mi cabello es rosa, un color extraño y me llega a media espalda, lo único que me gusta de mi son mis ojos, estos son verdes. Comencé a cepillarme el cabello y salí de mi habitación ya arreglada y con mi mochila y bajé corriendo las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre con su nuevo uniforme, se veía increíble con su cabello rubio liso y con su pantalón de vestir azul marino y un saco combinado. Salimos de la casa y me fui a sentar al carro mientras ella echaba llave a la puerta. El trayecto a la escuela fue realmente corto, hasta podíamos ir andando, tal ves lo haría después. Entramos a un portón gigantesco y vi a cientos de personas que se encontraban en los jardines hermosos de la preparatoria. Se detuvo en carro y de inmediato me baje y camine junto con mi madre pero de pronto me detuve en seco sorprendida por ver aquella hermosa institución con edificios enormes, con gente recatada y trague saliva por miedo. – Vamos anda hija tienes que ir a tomar tu horario—me jalo del brazo mi madre y me llevo a su oficina con su secretaria y le pidió que me diera mis papeles y mi horario y me despidió deseándome suerte en mi primer día.

''Mi primera clase es química'' pensé al mirar mi horario '' en el salón 204 del segundo piso y mi maestro será Uchiha Sasuke, espero sea un buen maestro'' pensé y fui caminando hacia el salón.


	2. COMPAÑEROS DE CLASES

CAPITULO 2: COMPAÑEROS DE CLASES

''Mi primera clase es química'' pensé al mirar mi horario '' en el salón 204 del segundo piso y mi maestro será Uchiha Sasuke, espero sea un buen maestro'' pensé y fui caminando hacia el salón.

Antes de llegar al segundo piso pude observar una vitrina llena de trofeos y fotos sobre cuestión deportiva, mi vista se detuvo en un trofeo de porristas, en eso sonó el timbre de entrada ''diablos tengo que irme'' fui caminando un poco mas apresurado hasta llegar a ver la puerta de salón 204, antes de abrirla me acomode mi cabello y mi uniforme – Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke y seré su maestro de química este año—se escuchaba adentro del salón '' Tarde en mi primer día, que lio'' me arme de coraje y apreté la perilla para girarla con la mano y comenzar a empujar la puerta, ya completamente abierta la puerta pude sentir todas las miradas del salón hacia mi ''mierda dejen de mirarme'' y en eso la voz que escuche antes volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos – Señorita, piensa quedarse hay parada? Ande tome asiento—y hay fue cuando lo vi, un hombre de un excelente cuerpo, alto, moreno, con su cabello azabache y despreocupado, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos negros penetrantes, simplemente exquisito a la vista de cualquier mujer –Señorita, le estoy hablando—me dijo interrumpiéndome mis pensamientos en eso un leve sonrojo salió de mis mejillas, me había quedado como tonta viéndole, comencé a dirigirme a un asiento vacío que estaba alado de una rubia que me volteo a ver y me recibió con una sonrisa y yo la salude de igual manera –Soy Ino y tu eres? Me pregunto mirándome con curiosidad – Me llamo Sakura—le dije sonriéndole ampliamente y sentándome.

-Hmp, el día de hoy pondremos las reglas claras sobre como quiero que sea la clase este año ¿entendido?—dijo el maestro con autoridad hacia sus alumnos, comenzó a pasar por las filas del salón y comenzó a decir- Cuando yo este hablando, no quiero que se escuche ninguna voz—dijo con énfasis y mirando a un rubio con tez morena que se encontraba hablando con un chico de ojos color perla y cabello largo sujeto en una colita —¿Me entendió compañero?, de pie los dos - Le dijo con voz fuerte, se pararon los dos en silencio y en eso el sensei les dijo—sus nombres—y de forma inmediata el chico de colita de caballo respondió—Hyuga Neji— de forma seria, y el rubio dijo—Mi nombre es Usumaki Naruto sensei—el lo dijo de manera mas relajada y con una sonrisa—Hmp, Hyuga y Usumaki que sea la ultima vez que hablan en clase, sino les bajare puntos a sus promedios, pueden sentarse—les dijo de manera seria pero relajada a la vez '' Valla que estricto es este hombre''. El sensei siguió caminando y comenzó a hablar nuevamente – Otra regla muy importante es que no deben de dormirse—en eso golpeo con un libro la mesa de un chico—Shikamaru, despiértese!, no quiere que le mande otro reporte como el curso anterior, ¿verdad?—le dijo mirándolo serio, el chico se sentó correctamente y le dijo de manera tranquila y relajada—No, no sensei no quiero problemas—le dijo negando con la cabeza.

De repente sentí que me tocaban el brazo y vi que Ino me pasaba un recado que decía-Sakura, no tengas miedo, el bombón es un buen maestro solo muy estricto—Me reí con lo que me puso en el papel, claro que el maestro era un bombón pero me daba un poco de miedo, tome una pluma y comencé a responderle el papel— ¿Bombón? Jaja la verdad me da un poco de miedo—doble muy bien el papel y se lo pasé cuidando que no me viera el sensei, Ino abrió el papel y me miró incrédula y comenzó a escribir en el papel, enseguida me lo regreso y lo abrí y decía- No te hagas la santita Sakurita, el tipo es un bombón y lo sabes, note como se te cae la baba tan solo de verlo jajaja—Me sonrojé enormemente como es que pudo haber notado mi reacción. –Podría entregarme ese papel ¿señorita…?- Me dijo el profesor que de repente se puso enfrente de mi con su mano extendida y mirándome con enojo


	3. CAPITULO 3: MALDITO

CAPITULO 3: MALDITO

–Podría entregarme ese papel ¿señorita…?- Me dijo el profesor que de repente se puso enfrente de mi con su mano extendida y mirándome con enojo.

-Sa sa sakura, mi nombre es Sakura—dije a como pude porque estaba muy nerviosa y oculte el papel en mi puño para que no lo notara.

El sensei Uchiha me miro extrañado y dijo—Primero llega tarde y ahora anda mandándose recaditos con la señorita Ino—dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con seriedad

-Lo lo lo siento mucho- le dije con dificultad y agache la cabeza –Hmp—escuche decir Uchiha sensei y se regreso al pizarrón para poder empezar la clase—Saquen sus libros en la página 27 y comiencen a hacer un resumen del tema, mañana les explicaré el tema y también les revisaré individualmente sus resúmenes, también tendrán traer una tabla periódica porque la estudiaremos durante todo el curso—en eso se sentó en su asiento y saco su laptop, volteo a vernos y dijo enojado—¿Y que esperan para comenzar a trabajar?—se volvió a sentar.

Saque mi libro de texto y comencé a realizar lo que nos pidió el maestro, fue una lectura corta asi que termine pronto el resumen y alcé la mano—Uchiha sensei ya terminé el resumen—volteo a verme y movió su mano en señal para que pasara a su escritorio—hmp veamos sakurita—me dijo y me eche a reír por los nervios y en eso volteo a verme—jaja ¿te causo gracia niña?—me dijo sin dejar de mirarme y le dije—No sensei lo siento- le dije esquivando su mirada penetrante—Tranquila, que no muerdo Sakura—me dijo con una sonrisa, sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban rojas a lo que el le dio mas risa y fijo su vista en mi cuaderno leyendo mi escrito para después decirme —Hmp no esta mal, pensé que serias una niñita sin talento, hmp—en el momento que me dijo eso sentí una rabia enorme y le conteste – Pues bien dicen que las apariencias engañan—le dije seriamente, me entregó el cuaderno y sin mirarlo me fui a sentar. Que hombre tan desagradable como pudo pensar que yo iba a ser una niñita sin talento, maldito, no debe juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas. ''Hare que se arrepienta de sus palabras''.

Sonó el timbre y el de inmediato guardo sus cosas y se encamino a la puerta -El que no traiga el resumen mañana se llevara un reporte- dijo en el momento que dejo el salón.

Ino se volteo a mirarme y me dijo alegremente—Bueno que te ha parecido Sasuke Bombon Uchiha?— volteé a mirarla y le dije—No me agrada, es tan tan—y me interrumpió diciéndome—¿arrogante?—asentí y puse mala cara – si, no me gusta eso—le dije molesta, tomo mi hombro y dijo—Eso es lo que lo hace irresistible—dijo mordiéndose el labio—jajaja eres una cerda—le dije quitándole su mano de mi hombro,-Tal vez lo sea pero no me mientas, yo se que te gusto—me dijo y se paro de su asiento y me dijo—ei! Ven te presentaré a mis amigos—caminé y mire que ino fue con los chicos a los que el sensei regaño—Chicos, ella es Sakura—dijo ino y me levantó la mano, yo enrojecí – Yo me llamo Naruto—me dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules—Mi mi mi nombre es Hinata—me dijo una chica de cabello largo color azul y ojos color perla—Hinatita no seas tan tímida mi amor, la chica no muerde—le dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo. – Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, un placer señorita—me dijo dándome un beso en la mano el chico, me sentí terriblemente incomoda por su acción, así que quite mi mano y solo le sonreí.

Bueno chica, yo soy Shikamaru—dijo con pereza el otro chico, me miro detenidamente – Tu cabello es algo extraño—con cara de repulsión ''Lo se a mi tampoco me gusta mi cabello''—Yo creo que es hermoso—dijo Neji tomándome un mechón de cabello—simplemente perfecto, ¿no lo creen?—Si antes había estado roja, imagínense ahora como estaba ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a que me dijeran cosas agradables sobre mi cabello.

Las demás clases pasaron tranquilas, conocí a muchos maestros, pero ninguno era tan guapo como el, ese maldito engreído. En clase de Historia impartida por la maestra Kurenai, la secretaria de mi madre me dio un recado de mi mama diciéndome que ella ya se tenía que ir a un asunto en otra escuela, me dijo que me tenía que regresar a pie a mi casa. No había problema, honestamente prefiero ir andando que en automóvil ya que esta ridículamente cerca mi casa así que me despedí de Ino y mis nuevos amigos.

-Chicos, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana!—les dije a todos con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera irme, Neji se coloca enfrente de mi y me dice—Te acompaño, no quiero que vallas sola—y después de eso me jalo del brazo diciéndome—y no aceptare un no por respuesta-.

Gracias por seguir leyendolo :) espero sus review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les coloco un nuevo capitulo! espero les guste

CAPITULO 4: Que molestia

Narrado por Sasuke:

—Hmp no esta mal, pensé que serias una niñita sin talento, hmp—le dije a la muchachita y de repente me respondió muy ofendida- Pues bien dicen que las apariencias engañan —y sin siquiera voltear a verme, tomo su cuaderno y se fue a su banco. ''interesante''.

Hoy iría a ver a Karin ''Que molestia''. Ya me tenía arto. Se la pasaba hablando de cuanto me quería. ¿Cómo podía quererme si ni me conoce?, ella era extraña, realmente una molestia. ''Lo mejor será terminarla de una buena vez''. Lo único bueno de ella era que lo hacia realmente bien, esta mujer parecía nunca cansarse. Pero aun así me siento vacío, esto no es amor solo es una necesidad física. Si, lo mejor seria terminarla pronto para estar solo un tiempo y pensar bien que es lo que quiero de mi vida y tal ves después tener una relación estable ''hmp, que cursi suena eso'' pero es lo que en verdad queremos todos ¿no?.

Sonó el timbre y de inmediato guarde mis cosas y me encaminé a la puerta -El que no traiga el resumen mañana se llevara un reporte- dije y salí de ese salón para continuar con la otra clase.

Paso terriblemente rápido el día. Por una parte estaba bien porque no es que no me guste mi trabajo sino que a veces los mocosos se ponen insoportables. Pero por otra parte, no quería que diera hora de pasar por Karin. Me encamine al estacionamiento donde había colocado mi coche y vi que iban andando Hyuga y esa chiquilla nueva, ¿cual era su nombre?, ¿cual era su nombre? Ah si Sakura según recuerdo. Observe la escena unos segundos: El muchacho tratando de acercársele y ella hacia todo lo posible por no mirarlo ''Hmp que divertido''. Entonces se me ocurrió ir a hablar con ambos. Me subí al coche y lo hice andar y me aparque alado de donde ellos se encontraban.

Ellos me miraron extrañados y entonces les dije— ¿Les doy un aventón?—sonreí arrogantemente, ambos me miraron sorprendidos y la primera en responder fue ella – Claro sensei—dijo aliviada, a lo que el muchacho le puso mala cara pero a ella no le importo – Hmp, solo que ambos siéntense en la parte de atrás porque primero pasare por una persona a su casa y luego ya los llevare—dije, saque de la guantera el estuche de mis lentes de sol y me los puse.

''Genial así no paso tanto tiempo a solas con Karin''- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato?—les dije divertido, ahora el que respondió fue el muchacho – ¿Qué clase te trato sensei?—eche a andar de nuevo el carro y salimos del estacionamiento y respondí sínicamente—Tengo una cita con mi novia, pero las cosas con ella ya no me agradan y quisiera terminarla lo antes posible—ambos me miraron con cara mala – Y para que nos necesita a los dos?—dijo la chica pelirrosa , me quite los anteojos y le dije como quien no quiera la cosa— Fácil ustedes estarán conmigo y con ella en su casa estudiando—dije moviendo mis manos para retornarnos en la casa de Karin y hay enfrente de su casa nos estacionamos. - ¿y que ganamos nosotros?—Pregunto Sakura a lo que le respondí divertidamente—Valla, valla si serás interesada Sa-ku-ri-ta—a lo que ella solo se sonrojo ''que linda'', moví mi cabeza para quitarme ese absurdo pensamiento y le dije—Estarán exentos en su próximo examen, que será muy difícil—les dije guiñándoles el ojo. –Hecho!- dijeron ambos al unísono—Bueno ya pueden bajarse aquí es la casa de ella- dije haciendo un gesto de asco a lo que ellos se rieron.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Karin

Narrado por Sasuke

Los tres bajamos del coche, ellos se veían nerviosos y callados así que decidí hablar para animarlos y que no lo echaran a perder –Hmp, andando, que solo con pisar su porche ya quiero irme—dije molesto. Sakura me miro con cara de enfado y me dijo—No entiendo a los hombres, si no la quiere, ¿Porque esta con ella?—Me pregunto muy molesta. Antes de que contestara a la pregunta tan obvia escuche una voz muy familiar llamándome—Sasukito, amor afín llegas, te estaba esperando—''Giu''

Volteamos hacia arriba que es en donde se escuchaba la voz chillona y hay estaba ella parada junto a su balcón. Una pelirroja de buen cuerpo a decir verdad ella es una mujer guapa que podría seducir a cualquier hombre, pero su actitud no la tolero, ya me empalague de ella. Yo quiero una mujer de carácter fuerte, quiero una relación más emocionante que la que tengo con ella, pero que sea estable. Ya basta de bobadas.

Abrí la puerta de su casa y entramos los tres. Se escucho el sonido de las escaleras crujir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Karin ya se encontraba torturándome, perdón mas bien dicho empalagándome con sus palabras y sus asfixiantes abrazos. Que raro ¿no? Esto debería de agradarme, debería de querer siempre estar con ella pero pasa todo lo contrario, lo único que quiero hacer es alejarme lo antes posible. ¿Hay algo malo en mi acaso?, digo ella es una mujer guapa, lo hace genial y me trata mucho mejor de lo que merezco, ¿Por qué no siento nada por ella? Solo le correspondí un abrazo y la aparte de mí.

Antes de que comenzara con sus reclamos y berrinches le dije:

-Karin ellos son mis alumnos compórtate, ¿Qué pensaran de mi?—'' como si en verdad me importara''. De la nada Sakura comenzó a reírse. ¿Se reía de mí esa chiquilla? Tan solo la fulmine con mi mirada a lo que ella agacho la cabeza asustada. ''Hmp ya me las pagaras''. Ella tan solo observo detenidamente a mis estudiantes con cara molesta para luego sonreírles y decirme, tratando de abrazarme nuevamente – No pasa nada Sasukito, sirve que aprenden y aquí mismo practican—dijo mirándome pícaramente.

Mis alumnos quedaron confundidos, pero el chico parecía agradarle la idea '' ni siquiera lo pienses''. Digo bueno es que pobre chiquilla se nota mucho que no quiere nada con el y la comprendo yo si fuera mujer tampoco quisiera nada con el. '' Pero que estupideces estoy pensando''.

-Karin calla! – Dije pareciendo realmente furioso e indignado por sus comentarios—Ellos, vienen aquí para estudiar—me volité dándole la espalda y mirando a los chicos y les guiñe un ojo.

-Entonces para que viniste—''Genial iniciara una pelea así será mas fácil terminar con esto''. Me di la vuelta y la mire enojado y le dije—Creí que era mejor venir a dejarte plantada—Me miro y se echo a reír acción que me enfureció aun mas. En eso el Hyuga hablo—Profesor, lo siento tengo que irme—dijo algo asustado—Hmp has lo que quieras. Abrió la puerta pero antes de irse – Neji creo que lo mejor seria irme también yo—dijo Sakura – No niñita tu te quedas – le dije enfadado. Para esto ya se había retirado el Hyuga, Sakura simplemente se quedo mirándome y yo a ella hasta que ella desvió la mirada. – Hmp yo te pasare a dejar, te podría pasar algo en el camino—le dije agachando mi cabeza para luego voltear a mira a Karin – Nos vemos—tome del brazo de sakura y salimos de la maldita casa de la bruja.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La pequeña charla

Narrado por Sakura

– Hmp yo te pasare a dejar, te podría pasar algo en el camino—me dijo agachando su cabeza para luego voltear a mira a Karin – Nos vemos—me tomo del brazo y salimos de la casa de su novia. Su contacto era cálido, me hiso estremecer. Es normal, creo yo, digo el es demasiado guapo y se siente bien que tomara de mi brazo. El sonido de un portazo se escucho retumbando. De inmediato Uchiha sensei se puso mas molesto porque la causante de ese portazo fue su querida novia. Saco sus llaves del coche y quito la alarma, me hiso seña de que entrara al coche y el también entro solo que yo me senté en la parte de atrás, sentí que así era lo mas correcto.

El cerró su puerta e introdujo las llaves para encender el coche y fue cuando al fin hablo—Fue muy inapropiado haberlos llevado a ti y a Hyuga, no debieron a ver presenciado eso—murmuro pero fui capaz de escucharlo, negué con la cabeza y tome con una de mis manos su hombro y le dije—No tiene por que preocuparse, todo esta bien—le dije con una sonrisa en forma de consuelo, retire mi mano porque al parecen se sorprendió de lo que hice. Aunque no comprendía que tipo de relación tiene con ella, se que le puede doler pelear con su novia.—No es que sea de mi incumbencia profesor, pero, ¿si la quiere?—pregunte curiosa por saber su respuesta porque la verdad no lo comprendía primero parece que se quiere deshacer de ella y ahora parece que le afecte mucho esta pelea, no lo comprendo.—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—me respondió tajantemente mirando hacia la calle. – Es solo que no lo comprendo, a veces parece que no la soportara y ahora se nota que le afecta—dije seriamente '' Espero no se enfade'' –Hmp, no, no la quiero—dijo secamente y mirándome por el retrovisor, rápidamente desvié la mirada ya que eran muy intensas, o bueno así las sentía yo. – ¿Y ahora te preguntaras porque estoy con ella verdad?—dijo comenzando a acelerar un poco el coche y hacerlo andar, iba a responderle pero antes me pregunto- ¿Me iras guiando para llegar a tu casa verdad?—entonces asentí rápidamente y dije – No recuerdo el nombre de la calle porque recién me mude, pero esta a cinco cuadras del instituto—su respuesta únicamente fue—Hmp – me arme de valor para comenzar a hablar—Sensei no me dijo la razón por la que sigue con ella—le dije algo asustada por la reacción que podría tener mi guapo sensei. El alzo la vista al espejo retrovisor y me miro seriamente, yo trague saliva. Pero mi miedo cambio por nervios cuando el comenzó a carcajearse—¿Aparte del sexo?—dijo siguiendo riéndose '' Estúpido''. De repente volvió a quedarse callado y serio y me dijo—Karin, ella, perdió una vez a su antiguo novio, el murió, si la termino no creo que lo pueda soportar—dijo fijando su vista hacia adelante ignorándome por completo. Y hay fue cuando le dije—¿Pero no cree que usted también debe ser feliz?—le toque el hombro y lo mire por el espejo, cosa que el también hiso. Ahora fue el que desvió la mirada y dijo secamente- Ya estamos en tu cuadra, ¿Cuál es tu casa?-. Me sentí un poco decepcionada de que cambiara el tema tan rápidamente, si decepcionada aunque no se porque si ni lo conozco bien, ni somos amigos ni nada. Señale mi casa con mi mano—Es esa celeste sensei—se estaciono rápidamente, yo baje lo antes posible y cerre la puerta y camine un poco para poder verlo—Muchas gracias Uchiha sensei—dije de forma respetuosa me di la espalda antes de que me respondiera—Sakura- dijo y volteé a verlo—Puedes llamarme Sasuke, olvídate de los formalismos—dijo sonriendo un poco. Sonreí ampliamente y dije—Gracias Sasuke, pasa una buena noche—lo despedí con la mano y me encamine a mi casa, abrí la puerta para entrar y ya dentro cerré la puerta y correr a la ventana mas cercana y verlo por ultima vez. Ya se había marchado, me recargue en la ventana ''Sasuke- kun'' y sonreí.

Perdon por la demora D: esque mi computadora estaba descompuesta D:


	7. Chapter 7

aqui esta el capitulo 7... Muchas gracias por todo :D espero les guste

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS

-…- DIALOGOS

CAPITULO 7: Gracias Sakura

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Uchiha sensei, digo Sasuke. Que bien se siente llamarlo asi. Desde que ocurrió lo de la visita en casa de Karin, la novia de Sasuke. Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido el llego al salón y me sonrió, con una sola sonrisa me bastaba para alegrar toda mi mañana, es extraño ¿no? Al día siguiente el vino realmente guapo con un pantalón de vestir negro, pero apretado con el que se podía observar con facilidad su perfecto trasero, '' Pero que rayos digo'', también llevaba puesta una camisa azul rey que combinaba con su cabello que estaba peinado del mismo modo que siempre.

Al verlo entrar se me hiso agua la boca y creo que lo noto porque me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante. Típica de el. ''Que bueno esta, por Dios''. De repente noté que me hacia señas de que me acercara al escritorio con el y yo obedecí rápidamente. Me pare justo afrente de su escritorio. El se sentó en su silla y comenzó a estudiarme detenidamente, yo me sonroje por su acción. Con una sonrisa arrogante comenzó a hablar – Iré hoy con Karin—dijo detenidamente, y yo trague saliva al escuchar eso pero antes de que comenzara a hablar me dijo—Creo que tienes razón, debo terminarla—dijo seriamente.

Comenzó a sacar sus libros de su maletín y también su laptop y hay fue cuando hable- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto a mi?—le dije algo nerviosa. El respondió secamente y de inmediato – Hmp!, no tengo idea, pasa a tu asiento—''Que hombre tan bipolar'' – Gracias Sakura y ya te había mencionado que me trates de tu—Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. Voltee mi cabeza solamente y le respondí con una sonrisa y fui a sentarme a mi pupitre.

A la mañana del día Jueves me encontraba en los pasillos de la preparatoria en una hora libre platicando alegremente con Naruto y Neji, me contaban sus planes de ir al centro comercial mañana después de clases. Ya que era viernes. Irían todos los chicos de la clase, incluyendo a Ino, me invitaron a ir y acepte porque no tenía planes, pero aun faltaba el permiso de mi madre.

Seguí platicando con ellos hasta que vi a Sasuke que se acercaba, se le notaba un poco relajado, mas feliz, pensé que vendría a saludarme, a platicar conmigo pero solo nos miro a los tres y se fue hacia otra parte.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi madre para poder pedirle permiso para el viernes. Al llegar a la oficina me la encontré a ella y a Dan, su novio. Me miraron entrar y me sonreirán los dos y tome asiento alado de Dan. Mi mama volteo a verme y me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué necesitas hija mía?—entonces le respondí rápidamente- ¿me darías permiso de salir mañana después de clases—me miro y miro a Dan y fue el, el que respondió – Claro que te deja ir, mañana también saldremos nosotros—dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia.

De repente se escucho que toaban la puerta y mi madre dijo—Adelante—y hay estaba el – Disculpe interrumpirla, pero me dijeron que Haruno Sakura estaba aquí—dijo seriamente y volteo a verme. Mi madre arqueo una ceja y dijo - ¿para que la necesita señor Uchiha?—dijo algo molesta. El la miro y le dijo – Necesitaba que me entregara el cuestionario que no me dio ayer en clase—dijo mirándome. '' ¿Qué cuestionario?''. Mi madre cambio la cara y le sonrió—Valla, bien Sakura, puedes retirarte- me dijo amablemente. Les sonreí a los dos y caminé a fuera con Sasuke.

Lo mire seriamente y le pregunte- ¿De que cuestionario hablas?—el se rio por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza – Que tonta eres Sakura, fue una escusa, necesitaba hablar contigo—dijo ya mas relajado. Lo mire y le sonrrei – ah, ¿si?—me miro y dijo lentamente—Termine con ella-.


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui les va el siguiente capitulo :D

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS

-…- DIALOGOS

CAPITULO 8: Adiós a la tortura

– Que tonta eres Sakura, fue una escusa, necesitaba hablar contigo—le dije ya mas relajado. Me miro y sonrió – ah, ¿si?—la mire y dije lentamente—Termine con ella-.

Me miraba con cara de tonta, totalmente sorprendida, sonrió y fue hay cuando hablo- ¿Cómo se lo tomo?—''De una mierda''

- FLASH BACK-

Y hay estaba yo, frente a su casa. Decidido, si decidido a ponerle fin a esta tortura. Tal vez se escuchaba egoísta de mi parte llamar así a mi relación, pero es que lo era. Estar con una persona que no te mantiene feliz, que no te llene, que simplemente no ames, eso es lo que yo tengo con Karin.

Bueno aquí estoy y no es tiempo para arrepentirse. Toque su puerta. Solo tardo unos cuantos segundos en abrirme la puerta. Ahí se encontraba ella, en una pijama de seda color rojo ''Sexy''. Apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, me miro y sonrió – Fue una buena elección ponerme esta pijama, ¿no es así Sasukito?—'' No dejes que te chantajee con sexo''. La mire seriamente, ella cambio la cara al ver que no le seguí la corriente – Hmp, déjame entrar Karin—enseguida sonrió y se movió para que pudiera entrar. Pase a su casa en silencio. Escuche que cerró la puerta y coloco seguro a la puerta de entrada. ''Rayos me la hará difícil''. No, nada de arrepentirse, me seguía repitiendo a mi mismo.

-Karin, eh decidido que debemos terminar—dije sin arrepentimiento y dándole la espalda. – ¿y si yo no quiero que esto acabe?—dijo con tono retador y al mismo tiempo abrazándome por la espalda. Me deshice de su abrazo y voltee a darle la cara – Esto no se trata de lo que tu quieras – dije tranquilamente. No hubo un momento de duda en mis palabras, en mis acciones y mucho menos en mis sentimientos. – No te desharás de mi tan fácil – dijo caminando hacia la cocina - ¿quieres algo de beber amor?—Hmp, como lo imaginaba, seria muy difícil terminar con ella.

-Como dije antes, hemos terminado Karin.. Dije ignorando completamente su pregunta, camine a la puerta – Te advierto que si sales por esa maldita puerta, hare de tu vida una mierda—grito ella amenazándome. Por Dios esta loca esta tipa, que va a hacer ella amenazándome a mi, Sasuke Uchiha, con más razones esto tenía que terminar cuanto antes. Esta farsa de relación amorosa. Paré en seco y voltee a verla y comencé a reírme. Al parecer, odio que me burlara de sus amenazas. Se notaba realmente enojada. De repente cambio su semblante y se acerco a mi y me dijo seriamente - ¿Por qué no me amas?—dijo casi llorando. ''Mierda''. Odiaba ver a una mujer llorar. Suspire y la mire a los ojos—No lo se, tal vez no eres para mi Karin—Y no era mentira, no sabia porque no la amaba. Cualquier hombre lo haría porque aparte de que es bella, ella me llena de atenciones, carisias y mucho sexo. Pero esta mujer estaba completamente loca. Siempre vivía molesta. Tal vez por eso no la ame. – Si no eres para mi, no serás para nadie mas—dijo empujándome. De nuevo con el drama y de nuevo con su típico mal genio. – Creo que lo mejor es que me valla—dije seriamente. Ella solo me miro. Abrí la puerta pero ella me hablo una vez mas—Sasuke—voltee mi rostro para verla y en eso su mano impacto con mi cara, mejor dicho en una de mis mejillas. Se atrevió a bofetearme. – Hmp—tome con fuerza sus muñecas y la empuje, pero no fuerte, tan solo utilicé la fuerza necesaria para apartarla de mí. – Recuerda mis palabras Uchiha, lamentaras haberme humillado de esta manera—dijo gritando como loca de manicomio. Salí de su casa ignorando sus amenazas.

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Hmp, pues lo acepto muy bien—dije mintiéndole enormemente a Sakura. Ella sonrió – Menos mal-. Nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca porque ella tenia que realizar un proyecto de biología y quise acompañarla. Llegamos, en eso sonó mi molesto celular. Lo abrí y conteste la llamada. Sakura, me observo todo el tiempo. Colgué el teléfono y le dije—Tengo que irme, olvide que tengo almuerzo en casa de mis padres—dije eso en tono de disculpa. Ella pareció triste pero sonrió. Me gustaba eso de ella siempre sonreirá. – No te preocupes-. Le sonreí y me despedí diciéndole – Nos vemos pronto—no se si fue por impulso o porque mi inconsciente así lo quería pero sin nada mas que decir tome su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos y la abrace. Ella no había nada, no me correspondía. '' Mierda la eh cagado''. Me iba a separar pero sentí como sus brazos se enroscaban en mi cuello. No se como describirlo, solo diré que me sentí tan bien. Ella se sentía tan cálida, tan encantadora como siempre. Se separó de mí con sus mejillas sonrojadas. También me separé y hay nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos los dos. Rompí el incomodo silicio diciendo—Sakura, mi madre me matara si llego tarde-. Ella aun sonrojada comenzó a reírse—anda vete, luego nos vemos-. Le dedique una sonrisa – Hmp, hasta pronto! –


	9. Chapter 9

espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)

CAPITULO 9: ¿Sentimientos?

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS

-…- DIALOGOS

Y en eso el se marcho sin decir nada mas. Lo vi alejarse por el pasillo. Pasaron segundos y algunos minutos para que mi cuerpo, mi cabeza y mi corazón pudieran reaccionar. ¿Cómo un simple abrazo me tenia de cabeza? ¿Acaso dije simple? Este abrazo fue más que simple, fue algo especial. Una simple caricia que es adictiva. Algo simplemente perfecto. Pero que diablos estoy pensando, tal vez el se comporte así con todas sus alumnas. Que tonta fui al pensar que existía la mínima posibilidad de que el sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí con ese abrazo. El ya era todo un hombre ''valla que hombre'', que seguramente ya había abrazado a muchas mujeres, besado a sientas chicas y ni para que hablar de relaciones mas intimas. Me entienden ¿no? Tal vez influya lo tremendamente guapo que es mi profesor. ''Mierda'' tengo que poner los pies en la tierra, el es mi profesor, no es cualquier chico de la clase. Debo aprender a comportarme. Tengo que tratarlo como a cualquier otro maestro y no tomarme tantas confianzas. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre si supiera lo del abrazo? De seguro lo despediría. Si lo mejor será que me comporte y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Sasuke, digo Uchiha sensei. Iba ser difícil porque en verdad me agrada Sasuke, es un buen amigo. Pero ahora todo lo complico con su dulce abrazo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Revise los estantes de la biblioteca, fui sacando los libros que necesitaba para el proyecto que me encargo Iruka sensei. ''iruka sensei'' es una lastima que tenga que irse de esta preparatoria, es un muy buen maestro. Para bien de el lo transfirieron a una preparatoria en Suna, en donde le pagaran un salario mas favorecedor y para desgracia de nosotros ahora tendríamos que lidiar con un profesor nuevo, eso nos informo mi madre. Sonó el timbre y deje los libros en sus estantes para así correr a la siguiente clase.

Salí sin siquiera mirar, rápidamente a los corredores del primer piso. Sin siquiera darme cuenta sentí que algo impacto el lado derecho de mi cuerpo, trate de sostenerme de ese objeto para no caer al suelo. Todo paso tan lento. Abrí mis ojos y pude observar que no había chocado con un objeto sino con una persona. Un chico. Alto, pelirrojo. Caí al suelo y mis cosas junto conmigo. El se incoó rápidamente, me miro a los ojos yo esquive su mirada y me levante rápidamente, tome mis cosas y salí huyendo de el.

Llegue tarde a mi clase, afortunadamente el profesor Kakashi aun no llegaba, camine a mi lugar alado de Ino y delante de Naruto. Me senté y sentí las miradas de mis compañeros. Volteé despistadamente y si hay estaban mis amigos todos mirándome a la vez. Como siempre el primero en hablar fue Naruto '' Valla que chico tan mas hiperactivo'' – Sakura, estas colorada, ¿te sucede algo?—'' colorada''. Valla que indiscreto podía ser ese chico. Obviamente estaba colorada, primero el dulce abrazo con mi sexy profesor de química Uchiha Sasuke y después mi vergonzosa caída con ese chico de mirada penetrante. Ignorándolo completamente solo salió de mis labios –Hmp—'' Me afecta hablar con Sasuke''.

El día paso realmente rápido, todo volvió a la normalidad, ya había pasado un poco el efecto del abrazo de Sasuke y todo se tono tranquilo con los chicos, seguíamos planeando la salida del día de mañana al centro comercial. Les informe que mi mama había aceptado dejarme ir. Ya eran las dos de la tarde, solo faltaba una clase mas para terminar el horario del día de hoy, ya me sentía realmente cansada. Sono el timbre que marcaba el inicio de una nueva clase. Me encontraba nerviosa sobre quien seria nuestro nuevo maestro, seria amable como Iruka sensei, raro como Guy, mi loco maestro de deportes o impuntual como Kakashi sensei, mi profesor de matemáticas. Me recosté en mi banco para tratar de calmar mis ansias. – Ya que Iruka no podrá continuar siendo su maestro, yo tomare su lugar este semestre—escuche hablar a una voz muy conocida ''Maldición''. Levante mi cara del banco y ahí lo vi parado al frente del salón, cruzado de brazos y con su típica sonrisa arrogante. – Para su desgracia aparte de química, les impartiré biología—dijo alegremente. —Escuche que harían un proyecto sobre las etapas del ser humano—dijo seriamente. Como no me dijo que tomaría el lugar de iruka sensei cuando le dije lo del proyecto, yo que quería comenzar a alejarme de el y ahora es mi maestro en una materia mas. – El proyecto sigue en pie- dijo secamente, pero volvió a sonreír y dijo—Pero no lo tomare en cuenta como una tarea—abrió su maletín y saco un marcador para pizarrón y comenzó a escribir. – Si cumplen con todos los requisitos que quiero que tenga el trabajo, se harán acreedores de exentar su examen final de biología—''genial''. Todos mis compañeros sonrieron ampliamente y en parte yo también me alegre, pero vi la lista enorme de requisitos, y note uno que me llamo mucho la atención '' Relatar si practicas una vida sexual activa''. Me quede en shock, ¿Cómo pedía que hiciéramos eso?''. Alce mi mano nerviosamente, el me miro con una sonrisa arrogante y me cedió la palabra—am, profesor, en cuestión del séptimo requisito, ¿exactamente a que se refiere con relatar?—comenzó a reírse, a reírse de mi '' maldito''—Nada de lo que tienes en mente SA-KU-RI-TA mente pervertida – ''hijo de …'' al parecer noto mi enojo y dejo de reírse y puso cara seria—No quiero que me relaten como fue o con quien, simplemente si son sexualmente activos, si se protegieron y si tuvieron alguna infección, picazón o ardor en su parte genital—menciono sereno. Ino alzo la mano y el le otorgo la palabra- ¿y para que necesita sabes eso usted?—dijo algo apenada. El comenzó a caminar en el salón y dijo—No tiene importancia para mi, pero para ustedes si, si son sexualmente activos y tuvieron ardor o aparecieron granos, podrían tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual y tal vez no se han dado cuenta. Tiene razón, existen muchos adolescentes que contraen una enfermedad y no lo saben. Paso la clase rápidamente y finalmente toco el timbre de salida. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando de pronto escucho—Valla por fin te encuentro—Era el chico con el que choque. Sasuke observo la escena y no se movió del lugar en donde estaba. Nuevamente el chico hablo—Te olvidaste de este cuaderno—dijo con una sonrisa, era mi cuaderno de Ingles, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba, soy muy despistada. Tome el cuaderno con mi mano—Muchas gracias—le dije con una sonrisa, guarde mi cuaderno en mi mochila y note que todavía estaba parado frente a mi entonces le dije—Soy Haruno Sakura, siento a ver chocado contigo. El sonrió y dijo—Mi nombre en Sasori y para mi fue un gusto chocar contigo—comencé a reírme '' Que chico tan mas divertido''. – Sakura—dijo Sasuke el cual se encontraba observándonos – Dile a tu noviecito que en el salón de clases no te venga a visitar—dijo algo molesto. ¿Celos?, si sonaba muy celoso. El sabía perfectamente que yo no tenia novio. Sasori hablo ignorando a Sasuke—Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto—dijo despidiéndose con la mano.


	10. Chapter 10

MUUUCHAS GRACIAS! encerio les agradesco tanto! :)

CAPITULO 10: ¿Sentimientos? PARTE 2

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS

-…- DIALOGOS

Narrado por Sasuke

¿Quien era ese estúpido al que Sakura le sonreirá tanto? ''Sasori'' Es el tipo de chiquillo que cree que puede derretir a una tierna y buena persona como Sakura. No iba permitir que Sakura callera en manos de un estúpido como el – Dile a tu noviecito que en el salón de clases no te venga a visitar— dije en todo fuerte y serio. El salón de clases no es un lugar para andar de noviecitos y el no es bienvenido a mi salón.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto—dijo despidiéndose con la mano. Atrevió a ignorarme el muy tonto. Hmp me las va a pagar, nadie ignora a Uchiha Sasuke y menos un mocoso. Pero que rayos estoy pensando, ni siquiera lo conozco y ya lo odio. Es muy tonto de mi parte preocuparme por Sakura, ya esta muy grandecita para cuidarse de chicos como el. Volteo a verla y hay esta ella despidiéndose de el, moviendo su mano, su mano tan delicada, su bella sonrisa, tan inocente, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable y tan bella. Tal vez sintió mi mirada porque al momento en que yo la observaba ella volteo su rostro para mirarme. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Note un sonrojó en sus mejillas y agacho la mirada. Aun con la mirada hacia abajo, abrió sus labios para decirme – Fuiste muy duro con el, tan solo vino a entregarme mi cuaderno—dijo aun sonrojada. ¿Estaba sonrojada por ese? Todo es tan confuso. – Hmp—dije fríamente.

Su sonrojo desapareció, tomo su mochila y se la coloco en la espalda, camino hacia la puerta. – Sakura—dije y ella paro en seco en la puerta – quería saber si mañana quisieras tomar un helado, ya que es viernes—dije algo nervioso, ella seguía dándome la espalda. Me entraron los nervios. – Me puedes platicar como vas con el proyecto—dije un poco desanimado. ¿Por qué seguía sin voltear a verme?—O simplemente charlar – dijo ella. Finalmente volteo su cuerpo entero a mi dirección. Por reacción volteé a ver su rostro y pude percatarme de que el color rojo de sus mejillas había regresado. – Claro—dije mostrándole una leve sonrisa. De repente subió una de sus manos hasta su rostro y bufo –Había quedado de salir con los chicos, lo siento—dijo algo desanimada, pero conteste rápidamente – Bueno tal vez se hará en otra ocasión—dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Honestamente me hubiera encantado salir con ella, tal vez sea extraño pero ella es una de las pocas personas a las que les tengo confianza, con quien puedo reírme. Y tan solo era una chiquilla. Tal vez deba conseguirme amigas de mi edad. Apenas tengo tres meses de conocerla en los cuales me ha apoyado en la decisión de terminar con Karin. Recuerdo cuando me aconsejaba que lo mejor seria romper el lazo que tenia con ella. Y apenas le hice caso ayer. ''Hmp que imbécil soy''. Tal vez sea muy egoísta, pero me quite un peso de encima. Ahora siento que respiro mucho mejor. – O puedes acompañarme—dijo Sakura interrumpiendo por completo mis pensamientos – tu decides—dijo sonriendo para después salir del salón dejándome solo en el salón ''Chiquilla traviesa''.

Salí del salón apagando luces, abanicos y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Coloque la correa del maletín en mi hombro izquierdo, puse mis monos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la institución, baje las escaleras que daban al estacionamiento, saque las llaves de mi coche que estaban en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, desactive la alarma y me introduje al carro. Encendí la radio y eche a andar el carro.

Llegue a mi casa y me acosté en mi cama para tal vez así aclarar mis emociones y pensamientos ''que mierdas me sucede''. No puedo salir con mi alumna, es totalmente inapropiado. Bueno técnicamente saldré con muchos de mis alumnos así que no pasara nada.

Y así me quede profundamente dormido aun con los pensamientos de que era lo correcto y lo incorrecto, si salía con ella o no, si debía sentir esto o no.

Sonó el despertador a la misma hora de siempre. Apague el despertador y rápidamente me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Abrí la llave caliente, solo bastaron dos minutos para que la habitación entera se llenara de vapor. Realmente necesitaba una buena ducha. ¿Cómo es posible que aun siga pensando en eso? Me tome mi tiempo y tarde mucho bañándome. Finalmente se termino el agua caliente y salí de la regadera. Tome una toalla y comencé a secarme, envolví la toalla en mi cadera y tome otra para ponérmela en los hombros. Salí de el cuarto de baño y tome mi celular para checar la hora, pero vi que me había llegado un mensaje y ese mensaje era de la chica que tenia en mis pensamientos desde ayer en la tarde, Sakura. El mensaje decía que ya les había comentado a sus amigos de mi presencia en la salida de hoy y que no les molesto. Sonreí al leer lo ultimo que decía el mensaje: solo falta que me confirmes si iras o no, claro si no quieres ir lo entenderé.

'' Veo que no soy el único que deseo tener una cita hoy''. No quise contestar el mensaje porque quería ver su reacción cuando le diga mi respuesta. Tal vez no sea el único que siente esto, tal vez es un sentimiento de verdad….


	11. Chapter 11

aqui les traigo la conti :)

CAPITULO 11: DOS CORAZONES, UN SENTIEMIENTO INEXPLICABLE

NARRADO POR SAKURA

Y hay me encontraba yo, mirando una vez mas el teléfono celular. Era oficial Sasuke no iría a la reunión conmigo y con mis amigos y todo por culpa mía, si por mi culpa, por ser una loca insistente. Ya habían pasado, mas de 40 minutos y el seguía sin contestarme. Lo pero era que ya iba llegando al instituto y mi primera clase la tenia con el, lo mas seguro es que me evitaría a como de lugar. Ya sabía yo que no era correcto mandarle el mensaje donde le mencione que mis amigos sabían de su presencia en dicha reunión, lo cual era una vil mentira ya que ninguno de mis amigos sabía. Necesitaba saber si Sasuke iría o no para poder hablar con ellos en el transcurso del día, necesitaba pensar que les diría a ellos porque tal vez sea incomodo que un profesor salga contigo, me refiero a que creerán que deben comportarse como en el instituto, pero ninguna de esas cosas pasara, no tendré que hablar con mis amigos, no tendré que planear que les diré para convencerlos porque simple y sencillamente Sasuke no ira y será así porque la había cagado como siempre, presionando a la gente que no quiere ser presionada.

-Sakura, hija ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto muy nerviosa—dijo mi madre interrumpiendo completamente mis pensamientos.

'' Por Dios ya llegamos al instituto''. Voltee a mirarla y sonreí para que no sospechara y me creyera – Estoy preocupada por un proyecto de biología, eso es todo—Abrí la puerta del copiloto, Salí del auto y tome mi mochila y mi otra bolsa en la que contenía mi ropa para la cita, para verme linda lo cual no tendría sentido porque el no iba a ir.

- CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

NARRA SASUKE

Hoy igual que siempre vestía de manera formal, pero eso cambiaria en la tarde porque hoy tendré una cita con Sakura, bueno en realidad con ella y todos sus amigos, pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo importante es que hoy me divertiré con Sakura, ella esa chiquilla que se volvió una amiga muy especial, mi consejera, pero que carajos, a una amiga no la celas ¿verdad?, entonces esto significa algo mas, algo mas fuerte ¿acaso será amor?, no lo creo, tan solo es un gran cariño, seria muy rápido para que sea amor.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando de repente me topo con una silueta femenina que iba algo apurada y al parecer llevaba cosas pesadas, me acerque rápidamente y note que era ella, así que me acerque mas para saludarla – Hmp ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?—dije casi susurrándole causando que ella se parara en seco escondiendo su mirada ''típico de ella'', respondió a como pudo—Gra gracias Uchiha sensei—dijo con nerviosismo. Y hay estaba otra vez, volvia con lo mismo, no me agradaba que me dijera Uchiha Sensei, es escuchaba tan seco, tan lejano.

Tome su mochila y su bolsa y comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Tal vez sea una tontería que me moleste eso, pero ya le había dicho que dejara de llamarme así. Lo mejor sería no ir con ella y sus amigos al centro comercial, ¿Por qué?, porque muy sencillo, me molesta que me diga así. ''Idiota'' si lo se soy idiota.

-Sensei, ¿esta molesto conmigo?—dijo Sakura poniendo una cara como si estuviera arrepentida – Hmp, ¿Por qué me llamas sensei? Creí que éramos amigos—dije indignado y volteando a otra parte. Ella sonrió y busco mi mirada y dijo alegremente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron- Lo siento Sasuke-. ¿Como esa simple carita puede cambiar mi estado de ánimo? – Hmp—dije

Llegamos al salón sin decir una sola palabra, camine al escritorio con mi maletín y sus bolsas, las cuales deje en el escritorio, tome mi silla y me senté.

Ella se acerco en silencio frente al escritorio, tomo sus cosas y se fue caminando para tomar su lugar.

Comenzó la clase, explique el tema, di indicaciones para evaluar el tema, como hoy me sentía generoso solo les pedí que resolvieran unas preguntas sobre el tema recién visto. La primera en acabar como siempre era Sakura, era mi mejor estudiante. Se acerco al escritorio para que revisara su actividad, seria y callada pero también la notaba algo nerviosa. Era genial ponerla nerviosa. Me mostro el cuaderno y lo observe, como siempre una impresionante caligrafía y ortografía y sus respuestas bien elaboradas. Tome mi bolígrafo y califique la actividad, antes de que le entregara su cuaderno me dijo—Sasuke, ¿te llego mi mensaje? —Parecía nerviosa, sonreí en mi interior, quería torturarla un poco – Hmp, si—respondí secamente y evite su mirada. Tardo un poco en contestar - ¿y bien?- seguí evitando su mirada para no reírme ni hacer nada que me delatara - ¿y bien?—le regresé la pregunta. Ella cambio de cara y dijo—Me refiero a que si vas a ir o no—dijo un poco desesperada. Voltee a verla y le dije con una sonrisa – Lo sigo pensando—ella tomo su cuaderno y lo ultimo que dijo antes de que se volteara e irse fue – Hmp-.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: No digas eso

NARRADO POR SASUKE

''Hmp'' cada vez me encantaba mas esa chiquilla orgullosa y caprichosa, definitivamente ella es única.

Al finalizar las clases del día de hoy me dirigí al los vestidores para así cambiarme mi ropa a una mas casual y cómoda. Definitivamente un pantalón de vestir no queda para una cita, más bien una salida con adolescentes. Salí de los vestidores y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde suponía que se encontraban todos. Suponía porque desde la mañana de la corta charla que tuve con Sakura no había vuelto a hablar con ella y mucho menos pude contarle que si iría a la cita, bueno a la reunión con sus amigos. Llegue al estacionamiento y hay estaban todos. Al verme llegar la cara de Sakura era todo un poema, no tenia precio. – Uchiha sensei ¿usted también vendrá?—dijo extrañado el chico rubio llamado Naruto – Si, ¿los llevo?—pregunte seriamente – si no es mucha molestia—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí.

- CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

NARRA SAKURA

Viajamos en silencio hacia el centro comercial, todos íbamos en el automóvil de Sasuke, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, era normal que todos se encontraran así ya que no les avise que un maestro nos acompañaría, lo mejor seria que me hiciera la desentendida y dejara que fluyeran las cosas y si me llegaban a preguntar que si yo tengo algo que ver negaría todo completamente. Es de esperarse, me preguntaran ya que será extraño que Sasuke solo se la pase conmigo, bueno es que el vino para estar conmigo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial y bajamos todos del automóvil, todos iban muy callados hasta que Naruto interrumpió el silencio –Hinatita y yo iremos a comer, ¿ustedes que harán? – dijo alegre y entrelazando las manos de el y su bella novia. -¿Crees que te dejare ir solo con mi prima tonto?—dijo Neji seriamente – Donde vallan ustedes, nosotros iremos—dijo con una sonrisa de malicia en su cara ''Pobre Naruto''. Comenzó a llover así que entramos por las puertas del centro comercial y nos dirigimos todos al área de comidas. Sasuke se encontraba platicado muy alegremente con ino, no le tome importancia, en cualquier momento el se acercaría y hablaría conmigo como siempre lo hace. Todos decidimos pedir comida de un restaurante de ramen gracias a la insistencia de Naruto porque el ramen es su comida preferida, sasuke se la pasaba platicando alegre con Ino, realmente esta alegre, hasta le sonreía una que otra vez, ¿Cómo con ella si sonreía y conmigo no? ¿Porque esta con ella y conmigo no? Se suponía que estaría conmigo, se supone que estaríamos juntos conversando, pasando tiempo juntos, riendo, tal vez ir al cine, comer helado pero no, desde que llegamos al centro comercial el ni siquiera volteaba a verme solo estaba con ella.

Para el peor de mis suertes cuando todos terminamos de comer Ino le pidió a Sasuke que la acompañara a comprar no se que cosas, todo lo vi negro. El acepto acepto gustoso, sin poner cara mala como el acostumbraba a hacerlo, todo lo vi negro. Observe como se iban alejando de nosotros alegremente. Esto no debía de afectarme, tenia que tranquilizarme, no podía permitirme que esta tontería me afectara, el no es nada mío, ni siquiera un amigo cercano menos algo mas, menos que sea algo como amor, sin darme cuenta mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Por Dios necesitaba respirar aire fresco, definitivamente tenia que alejarme de ese lugar y evitar que mis amigos me vieran así— Ahora vuelvo—dije levantándome de mi asiento y fingiendo una sonrisa para que mis amigos no me siguieran. Camine a las tiendas para así poder distraerme pero fue inútil porque en mi cabeza aun rondaban esos pensamientos deprimentes. ¿Cómo fui tan tonta en ilusionarme con el? ¿Cómo fui capaz de tener esperanzas de que el sintiera esto que yo siento? De nuevo tenía esa sensación en mis ojos, camine cada vez mas rápido, tenía que irme de aquí, si tenía que hacerlo. Salí al estacionamiento del centro comercial y seguía lloviendo ''Perfecto''. Saque mi teléfono celular de mi bolso y marque el número de Hinata ya que ella no me pondría tantos peros y así podía irme fácilmente, tardo solo unos segundos en contestarme—Sakura, ¿que paso?—trate de sonar muy calmada y de contener mi llanto – No pasa nada Hinata, solo te llamo para avisarte y así no preocupar a nadie, mi madre me pidió que fuera cuanto antes a casa asi que tengo que irme—dije sonando amable—Pero Sakura, no puedes irte tu sola podría pasarte algo, además esta lloviendo—Por Dios ya que no hable y me deje en paz—No te preocupes te marcare cuando llegue a casa—dije cortante y cerré el teléfono, después me disculparía con ella pero en estos momentos no tengo porque darle explicaciones a ella ni a nadie. Comencé a caminar despacio quería controlarme para que si mi madre llegara a estar en casa no me viera en ese estado. Mi casa solo se encontraba a unas cinco cuadras del centro comercial así que no iba a caminar demasiado.

Casi por llegar a mi casa hay un parque en el que a veces suelo ir para relajarme y alejarme mi casa, también a veces suelo ir con Ino. Esa maldita como esta coqueteando con el. Me senté en una banca que estaba justo enfrente de mí y trate de tranquilizarme. Respire profundamente y cerré mis ojos. Ella no tenía la culpa, sino la mía, ¿porque?, porque ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de contarle que sentía por Sasuke. Respire profundamente otra vez y exhale, pensándole bien Ino ni yo tenemos la culpa de que me sienta así, la culpa es de el por hacerme sentir eso, por hacerme sentir que estoy en las nubes y dos minutos después hace que me caiga al suelo con su actitud y sus coqueteos hacia mi amiga.

-Sakura, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Adiós a mi tranquilidad y mi respiración profunda, todo por su culpa. De todas las personas que pudieron venir a buscarme tenia que ser el. Abrí mis ojos y hay estaba el justo enfrente de mi con su cabello y cara escurriéndosele agua y sus ropas empapadas que gracias a ella podía notársele su torso bien formado. Pero que estoy pensando, sacudí mi cabeza a lo que el le disgusto y volvió a hablarme—Tendrás un resfriado gracias a esta escenita—dijo con un tono desagradable. Me pare de la banca y camine para así los dos estar dándonos la espalda – deberías de irte de aquí, Ino te esta esperando—se que si en estos momentos estuviera cuerda jamás diría, el se coloco enfrente de mi – Hmp, ¿estas celosa?— dijo como si le divirtiera y con su típica sonrisa arrogante, no tenia porque responderle, si lo hacia de seguro aumentaría su ego y no lo hare, tan solo me quede callada y mire al suelo que se encontraba húmedo gracias a la lluvia que aun estaba presente – No tienes que estar celosa—dijo un poco serio, subí mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya y finalmente hable—Lo se—el sonrió e iba a comenzar a hablar pero lo interrumpí con mis palabras—Es inútil estar celosa, es inútil tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ti, es inútil— no me resistí mas y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Sentí sus manos en mi rostro, me obligo con ellas a que mirara sus ojos negros penetrantes, limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos y finalmente hablo de forma dulce—No digas eso, por mas que trato de no pensar en ti, me resulta imposible—No podía creer que el me dijera eso, ¿Acaso será que el también siente algo?—Basta ya, no digas nada más, tu no sientes nada por mi—dije gritando, aparte sus manos de mi rostro y di un paso hacia atrás – No mientas más—dije llorando, el se quedo parado viéndome, se acerco a mi y tomo una de mis manos y la puso en su pecho—Calla de una vez, ¿acaso estas ciega? ¿Por qué no vez que lo que siento es real? Cuando llegue con tus amigos y vi que no estabas les pregunte donde habías ido y cuando me respondieron vine corriendo desesperado y te vi aquí-. Mi corazón entero se derritió, no había dudas me había enamorado de el y no eran mentiras de que el sentía algo por mi. Retire mi mano de su pecho y me acerque completamente a el para abrazarlo y poner mi cabeza en su pecho y finalmente hable—entonces, ¿somos novios?—escuche su hermosa risa y sentí sus brazos apretarme mas con el y dijo—si, lo somos-.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: Complicaciones

NARRADO POR SAKURA

Me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados: Estaba en paz, respiraba tranquilamente, dejando que se llenara de recuerdos mi mente. En aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas, esa tarde había estado llena de emociones, primero me encontraba llena de celos a causa de Ino, debo de admitir que no tenia porque comportarme ni sentirme de esa manera ya que no ocurrió nada entre ellos o eso me comentó el.

-FLASH BACK-

Estábamos fundidos en un gran abrazo después de escuchar lo que tanto tiempo estuve esperando escuchar, al fin somos algo, me sonroje por el simple hecho de que el fuera mío, solo mío, ni de Karin ni de Ino ni de nadie más. Recordé el porque me encontraba en ese parque, por cual de que el estaba coqueteando con Ino. Me deshice de su abrazo y lo empuje causando que el quedara perplejo y molesto - ¿Ahora que?—dijo completamente enfadado, le volteé la cara, primero hace que me ponga celosa y ahora se enoja.

Al parecer noto mi enfado y cambio el tono de su voz—Anda, dime que pasa—dijo algo mas tranquilo, Volteo a verlo - ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Ino en el centro comercial?—me expresé tratando de no sonar celosa, ni una novia controladora. Cambio de cara automáticamente y comenzó a reírse – Que bien que te parezca divertido- dije realmente molesta, el continuo riéndose ''Me las pagaras Sasuke''—Lo siento, pero me parece realmente gracioso que estés celosa por una tontería- comentó aun riéndose de mi, me crucé de brazos y mire hacia otra parte y cierro mis ojos ''Respira'', segundos después Sasuke comenzó a hablar—Valla Sakura, enserio si estas molesta—volteo a mirarlo y el se acerca a mi, pasa sus dedos por su cabello y comienza a hablar nuevamente – De lo que tu amiga y yo estábamos hablando era de ti—iba a comentar algo pero el me detiene colocando su dedo índice en mis labios. ¿Cómo puede derretirme de esa manera tan sencilla? ¿Por qué soy tan frágil y débil hacia sus encantos?—Prométeme que no me interrumpirás cuando te cuente todo—pude notar su tono autoritario pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, asentí y el sonrió, tomo un mechón de mi cabello y nuevamente tomo la palabra – En clase notaba que con Ino—puse mala cara, '' ¿ya con esas confiancitas?'', el frunció el ceño pero ignoro mi cara y continuo hablando—con ella era con quien convivías más—hiso una pausa, tomo aire y empezó a hablar otra vez—como yo estaba obviamente interesado en ti—no pude evitar sonrojarme por sus palabras, Sasuke noto mi reacción y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios '' Sexy sonrisa''—Pensé que ella podría decirme mas cosas sobre ti—lentamente subió sus manos a mi rostro y yo permanecí quieta, callada y con mis mejillas tornándose cada vez mas a un rojo intenso—y eso fue todo—terminó de hablar con una sonrisa.

Continúe sin habla pensando en sus hermosas palabras, desfrutando sus bellas caricias, '' entonces Ino lo sabe''. Esto es malo, seguramente cuando me viera me haría un largo interrogatorio al cual no sabia que responderle porque no le había contado lo que Sasuke me hacia sentir, mis sentimientos. Tal vez deba hablar con ella hoy mismo para que no se molesta mucho.

Tome una de sus manos con la mía y al fin rompí el molesto silencio- ¿y que dijo ella?—le pregunte con curiosidad, necesitaba saber su platica completa para saber que le podía contar y que no. Sasuke torció su boca y puso mala cara – Ella mencionó que no sabia nada al respecto, que tu no tuviste la delicadeza de hablar sobre mi Hmp—Mierda! No debí preguntar eso, el ahora parecía molesto—Lo siento, soy una persona discreta—mencione algo arrepentida, el asintió, tomo nuestras manos aun unidas, las atrajo a su rostro y planto un beso por mi mano –Perdón que todo esto fuera tan repentino, pensaba contarte mis sentimientos cuando terminaras el semestre—comento mirando hacia el suelo. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí y así el cambio su rostro por uno más feliz.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Aun recuerdo sus dulces palabras, sus acciones, sus caricias, en fin recordaba todo de ese bello día. También recordaba la llamada con mi loca compañera de clase.

-FLASH BACK-

Sasuke amablemente me acompaño a mi casa para después regresarse al centro comercial por su automóvil. Después de una dulce despedida entre a mi casa y me dirigí a mi habitación para así darme una buena ducha y evitar poder enfermarme.

Pasaron dos horas y yo me encontraba abajo en la sala viendo la televisión porque mi madre aun no llegaba de su cita y suena el teléfono, me paro del sillón y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y lo llevo a mi oreja—Buenas tardes se encuentra Sakura—sonó la canturrina voz de Ino en el teléfono, ''Mierda'' aun no se que decirle, dejare que ella hable. – Soy yo Ino—dije con nerviosismo, escuche su risa y sin esperar mas empezó a gritar – ¡Sasuke y Sakura son novios!—''tonta'' aprieto el puño de mi mano derecha- ¡CALLA!—le ordene, ella se callo ''Gracias a Dios'' me interrumpió mis pensamiento- Sakura, tu eres la que debe callar y escucharme—respondió enojada pero se notaba preocupada, me quede en un silencio total y ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente- ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?—abrí mi boca para hablar pero volvió a interrumpirme—Creo saber porque no me dijiste—se notaba preocupada. Me arme de valor y ahora si pude articular palabras por mi boca – La verdad ni yo se porque no te lo conté—mencione algo apenada—Sakura, el es un maestro. ¿Sabes que puede pasar si alguien se entera?—grito para regañarme.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

No se porque no me di cuenta antes, tal vez no quise darme cuenta por lo ilusionada que estaba. Esas palabras están rondando por mi cabeza desde el viernes en la noche, no eh podido parar de pensar en eso. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se entera de esto? ¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Necesito verlo mañana, contarle mis temores. Y encontrar una solución juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo :) disfrutenlo y muchas gracias por todo! :)

CAPITULO 14: Tenemos que hablar

Narrado por Sakura

Después de una larga noche sin poder dormir a causa de que mi mente no podía estar en paz. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, su recuerdo llegaba a mí. Todo por culpa del, el dueños de mis suspiros y ahora también de mis desvelos. Toda la noche me estuve preguntando ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¿Porque no me detuve a pensar que existían consecuencias? Tal vez porque soy una adolescente que no tiene temor a nada, tal vez porque como puberta que soy me encapriche con el, hasta el punto de nublar mi sentido común. Tan solo pensé en mi, ni siquiera en el, ¿Qué pasaría si mi madre descubre nuestro romance? Lo mas seguro es que perdería su trabajo y jamás lo volvería a ver, tal vez lo demande. ¡OH NO! Tal vez lo acuse de abuso. Tendría que habar con el.

Inhale y exhale con tranquilidad, tratando de buscar una paz interna para no derrumbarme y menos ser cobarde, mucho menos cuando hable con el. Tengo que hablar con el, contarle mis temores. No se como reaccionará. Lo mas seguro es que probablemente me deje, lo cual entiendo, porque quien quisiera meterse en tantos problemas solo por mi. Lo entiendo, honestamente no se ni porque somos novios. No me malinterpreten yo no tengo dudas de que siento algo por el, aunque todavía no se si sea tan fuerte como para llamarlo amor. Es solo que no se lo que el realmente siente por mi. Nunca me eh considerado bonita, a si que tengo muchas dudas sobre por que el quiere que estemos juntos.

Me levante de mi cama, mire el despertador, son las cinco de la mañana, dentro de media hora sonara este aparato. Me acerco a mi mesita de noche, tomo el aparato y desactivo la alarma. Después de apagar la alarma me dirijo a mi cuarto de baño para ducharme para después ir al instituto.

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Los nervios me mataban. Me encontraba en el salón de clases y gracias a Dios aun no llegaba Sasuke. Como siempre me sentaba en el mismo lugar a un lado de Ino que por suerte ella tampoco había llegado. ¿A quien se le ocurre llegar al salón quince minutos antes de que comience la clase? Solo a mí. Me encontraba sola en el salón de clases. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche que alguien daba unos golpecitos a la puerta de entrada al salón de clases. Gire mi cabeza para ver quien era el que realizaba esos ruidos. Hay estaba el chico del otro día, el pelirrojo amable con quien tropecé. Lo salude con mi mano y entro al salón – Sakura, ¿Qué haces tan temprano?—dijo el con una sonrisa. No recordaba su nombre así que solo me encogí de hombros algo apenada, el ensancho mas su sonrisa y se acerco mas a donde yo me encontraba. Me sentí algo intimidada, tal vez porque no recuerde su nombre o porque no lo conozca lo suficiente.

– Buenos días Srita. Haruno—escuche que Sasuke hablo. El se encontraba tan guapo como siempre, en la puerta con una mano en su maletín junto con lo que parecía ser un saco y la otra agarrando el marco de la puerta, hoy se veía terriblemente bien, con uno de sus pantalones de vestir negros apretados que hacían resaltar su apetecible trasero, una camisa gris que también estaba pegada en su cuerpo, realmente me sorprendió ver que el día de hoy llevaba puesta una corbata del color de la camisa. Como dije se veía terriblemente guapo. Levante mi vista para dejar de comerlo con la mirada y mire su rostro enfurecido, ¿Qué? ¿Enserio estaba molesto? Y si es asi ¿Por qué esta molesto? Detenidamente analice la cercanía que el chico desconocido tenia conmigo, se encontraba con sus manos apoyadas en la paleta de mi banco, ''Mierda'' quería pegarse a mi. El chico puso sus ojos en blanco y menciono—Creo que debo irme, sino tu maestro me sacara a patadas—mis ojos rodaron hacia Sasuke una vez mas, su mandíbula continuaba tensa y seguía mirando al desconocido, el chico camino hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba alado de Sasuke volteo y me hablo sonrientemente—Creo que se te olvido mi nombre, soy Sasori—Lo había notado, le dirigí una mirada de disculpa y el sonrió nuevamente—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no se te olvide—me guiño el ojo y salió del salón si siquiera voltear a ver a mi aun enojado novio. Creí que cuando el chico desconocido, bueno Sasori se fuera el me voltearía a ver, pero no lo hiso, caminó aun molesto hacia su escritorio y saco de su maletín sus marcadores para la pizarra y después de que tomo su silla se sentó y evitó mi mirada ''Que me lleve la mierda'', realmente esta molesto conmigo.

Me paré de mi asiento y caminé para sentarme en el lugar que esta exactamente enfrente de el para que así pueda verme. – Buenos días Sasuke—mencione mostrándole una gran sonrisa. Pude notar que se relajo un poco, cerro sus ojos e inhalo fuertemente. Cuando abrió los ojos pude notar una leve sonrisa que venía de sus labios. Baje mi mirada e hice lo mismo que el inhale fuertemente y me arme de valor—Sasuke, tenemos que hablar—hable aun mirando hacia abajo

- Hmp, se a lo que te refieres—levante mi mirada y mis ojos toparon con los suyos y en eso abrió su boca para expresar—Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, por eso es inapropiado hablar en estos momentos—volteo a mirar a la puerta y hay estaba Ino con una mirada desaprobatoria, paso a su lugar en silencio. Mire a Sasuke y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa para dirigirme a mi lugar y hablar con ahora mi molesta amiga.


	15. Chapter 15

Este en particular ha sido el mejor capitulo que hasta ahora eh escrito :) disfrutenlo y muchas gracias por todo :)

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS

-…- DIALOGOS

CAPITULO 15: Mi bombón solo mío

NARRADO POR SAKURA

- Hmp, se a lo que te refieres—levante mi mirada y mis ojos toparon con los suyos y en eso abrió su boca para expresar—Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, por eso es inapropiado hablar en estos momentos—volteo a mirar a la puerta y hay estaba Ino con una mirada desaprobatoria, paso a su lugar en silencio. Mire a Sasuke y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa para dirigirme a mi lugar y hablar con ahora mi molesta amiga.

Ella se encuentra en silencio con su vista al frente, ignorándome, me senté en mi banco imitando su postura, ninguna de las dos queríamos hablar, pero sabíamos que debíamos hacerlo. ¿Por qué estará tan molesta? ¿Acaso será porque también le gustaba?, pero ella tiene a Sai su novio, ¿Por qué le molesta tanto que Sasuke y yo seamos novios? ¿No esta contenta con el suyo? – Algún día tendrás que hablarme-, Ino puso mala cara pero aun no me volteaba a ver, cruzo sus piernas y miro a hacia otra parte. El salón permaneció en silencio hasta que mis demás compañeros llegaban.

– Sakura, ¿Sasuke no te a obligado a salir con el?—preguntó de la nada, ahora si mirándome atentamente, que pregunta tan tonta, ¿Cómo el podría obligarme a salir con el?, bueno tal vez ella se imagine lo peor de el, pero Sasuke no es así. Volteo a verlo inconscientemente y soy capaz de percatar que el me esta observando, siento calor en mis mejillas avisándome que estas se tornarían en rojo, el me dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas y regreso la mirada hacia ino quien se encuentra con su ceño fruncido, simplemente niego con mi cabeza y ella parece relajarse –Bien, jamás dejes que te manipule, ¿entendido?- una sonrisa surge de mis labios ''Entonces no le molesta''—¿eso significa que no te opones?- suspira y cierra sus ojos, pareciera que lo esta pensando. – Significa que te vigilare muy bien—menciono resignada mi bella amiga. Al menos ya no estaba enojada conmigo pero no apartará sus ojos de el. Le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas y ella también sonríe. – Pero recuerda, no permitas que te obligue a nada, ¿vale?—recalco mirándome seriamente, asentí y ella volvió a sonreír – Entonces, ¿Qué se siente tener al bombón a tus pies?—pregunto aun sonriendo. '' Mi bombón solo mío'', me sonroje por mis pensamientos y agache la mirada—pues, se siente tu sabes, mm bien—dije ocultando mi rostro por culpa del sonrojo de mis mejillas. Aun oculta de la mirada de Ino, sentí como sus manos tocaban mi vientre provocándome cosquillas—Tonta, obvio que se siente bien—dijo Ino carcajeándose, retire sus manos con fuerza de mi estomago porque odiaba las cosquillas ''mi punto débil''. –Que bueno que se diviertan, señoritas—escucho decir a Sasuke quien se encuentra en medio del salón con cara de enfado fingido. Mi bombón se encontraba haciendo su papel de maestro estricto, me encojo de hombros como respuesta y a el se le escapa una sonrisita breve en sus labios para después retomar su falso enfado. – Si no les molesta iniciaré con mi clase—dijo cruzándose de brazos, Ino y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo y el tomo la palabra nuevamente—El día de hoy haré cuatro preguntas al azar sobre la estructura atómica y con esas preguntas ustedes ganaran cinco puntos—dijo con su usual voz llena de autoridad—Hmp, claro si es que contestan bien—dijo un poco mas relajado pero aun con en control en el grupo, notándose tan guapo como siempre. Primero pregunto a Naruto, pero este respondió mal, causando que muchos rieran, lo mismo paso con Kiba – Sakura, ¿Qué es el átomo?— pregunto aun con su tono gruñón que me encanta ''fácil'' – Es la parte de lo que esta constituido la materia—conteste con seguridad, se me facilitaba muy bien esta materia, simplemente estaba muy sencilla. – Correcto, al parecer alguien si me pone atención en clase—comento y no pude evitar soltar una risita que se desapareció con la mirada desaprobatoria de Ino. —Bien, la ultima pregunta va para ti Shikamaru—este levanta su cara del banco y talla sus ojos con sus manos—Dígame—responde un poco adormilado, Sasuke pone mala cara, siempre le a molestado que Shikamaru duerma en su clase – Hábleme de Demócrito, por supuesto basándose en el tema—hablo mi novio nuevamente. Shikamaru bostezó y comenzó a hablar—El sostuvo que el mundo estaba formado por vacíos y pequeñas partículas—volteo a mirarme y tomo la palabra nuevamente—y estas son átomos, como había dicho Sakura. Siempre me sorprende este chico, se la pasa con su mente en cualquier parte menos la clase, pero siempre obtenía una buena calificación, sin estudiar. Me daba un poco de envidia.

Finalizando la ronda de preguntas Sasuke coloco una actividad en el pizarrón que decía:

Examinemos un átomo de cloro que tiene 17 protones, 17 electrones y un número de masa de 35 UMA.

¿Cuál es la carga eléctrica total del átomo? ¿Cuántos neutrones tiene ese átomo? ¿Cuál es el número atómico del cloro? Simplemente me encantaba esta clase, no solo por mi increíblemente sexy profesor que ahora en mi increíble sexy novio, sino que me resultaba increíble la combinación de teoría y práctica, me resultaba increíble. Debo admitir que Sasuke es un muy buen maestro, se nota que le apasiona, tal vez por eso es uno de los mejores maestros de ciencias. La clase se encontraba hasta el tope, normalmente en mis otras clases hay espacios vacíos, pero en esta no. Recuerdo que mi madre el primer día de clase me comento que en su oficina había muchos alumnos tratando de cambiarse a la clase de Sasuke, pero lo mas sorprendente es que no eran solo alumnas enloquecidas por la belleza de mi ahora novio, también había muchos chicos, eso prueba la eficiencia de mi novio. No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de el. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no pude notar que mi azabache se acercaba a mi y a Ino, sentí sus ojos en mi e inconscientemente lo mire sonrojada, el aparto su mirada de la mía con esa su sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia. Cuando estuvo enfrente de nosotras le pidió su cuaderno a Ino y empezó a escribir una nota, pude notarlo sonreír cuando estaba escribiendo. Cerró el cuaderno y se alejo de nosotras si decir nada mas ni lanzarme otra mirada coqueta.

Mi amiga y yo volteamos a vernos rápidamente y le hice una seña de que me enseñara su cuaderno, ella abrió rápidamente su libreta dejándose ver la perfecta caligrafía y ortografía de Sasuke. No pude evitar sonrojarme e ilusionarme al leerla. La nota decía:

Quisiera pedirle un gran favor señorita Ino, me apetecería pasar unos momentos con mi novia en la próxima hora libre, pero como se puede dar cuenta no sería correcto si me encuentro platicando con ella a solas. ¿Le molestaría si Sakura y yo nos unimos con su ''amigo'' Sai y usted hoy? Solo será por este día, como vera ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas por hablar y cuanto antes aclaremos ciertos puntos es mejor. Gracias.

Sakura:

Me encanta que pongas atención en clase, te ves tan dulce.


	16. Chapter 16

Muchas gracias por todo :)... El capitulo 17 lo subiré el sabado :)

CAPITULO 16: Una petición razonable

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS

-…- DIALOGOS

Narrado por Sakura

Sakura:

Me encanta que pongas atención en clase, te ves tan dulce.

Mis manos temblaban aun con el cuaderno de mi amiga entre ellas. ¿Dulce?, ¿soy dulce cuando estoy atenta a clase?, Si solo supiera que es porque no soy capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Ino sonríe y coloca una mano en m hombro izquierdo y me dirige una sonrisa más amplia. Inmediatamente le correspondo la sonrisa. Me quede tan sorprendida de que el se mostrara ansioso de pasar un tiempo conmigo y sobre todo que hoy estuviera tan expresivo conmigo. Coloco la libreta en mi pupitre y la observo nuevamente, paso mi dedo índice por las letras tan bellas escritas por el. Separo mis dedos de la hoja con el recado de las demás y sin pensarlo de un tirón logro arrancarla haciendo que se escuchara en el salón el sonido de la hoja contra el espiral del cuaderno. – Hey! Mi cuaderno—chillo Ino, puse los ojos en blanco, tome la hoja, la puse contra mi pecho abrazándola conmigo y dije—Mi novio, mi hoja—saque la lengua. Lo se me comporte de una manera muy infantil, pero era verdad, el es mío, solo mío. Volteé a mirarlo y el se encontraba atento a su computadora pero sonriendo, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada. Tan lindo el.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase y también el inicio de mi hora libre. El tiempo para hablar ya estaba por comenzar. Trague saliva y respire profundamente. No tengo porque tener miedo, ''No seas gallina Sakura''. Guarde mis cosas en silencio muy despacio mientras escuchaba como el bullicio provocado por mis compañeros desaparecía. Levante mi mirada y confirme que en el salón solo nos estábamos nosotros tres. Ino se encontraba parada junto a mí con sus brazos cruzados, esperándome. Termine de guardar todo y coloque el tirante de mi bolso en mi hombro derecho, mientas miro de reojo en dirección a Sasuke quien también alzaba sus pertenecías. Camino junto con mi amiga a la puerta. Volteo a ver a Ino, ella estaba mirando hacia el pasillo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, seguí el camino de su mirada y note que Sai venia hacia nosotras – Le eh contado a Sai—dijo ino, quien no apartaba su mirada de el. Sentí perder el color de mi cara ¿Cómo fue capaz de contar mi secreto? ¿Acaso Sai hablara? –Era obvio que lo iba contar Sakura, el es su novio—escuche hablar a Sasuke que estaba justo atrás de mi, tomo mi mano izquierda y le dio un rápido beso y la bajo,- Confió en que ninguno de los dos contara esto—menciono mi novio seriamente mirando a Sai quien ya había llegado a la puerta del salón, los dos asintieron e Ino me dedico una sonrisa reconfortante.

Los cuatro salimos por los pasillos hacia el patio trasero, el único lugar de la preparatoria donde los maestros no suelen ir a vigilar. Un lugar lleno de arboles cuyas sombras eran estupendas, solo que en esta época del año las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caerse ya que el invierno se acercaba y con el, el final de semestre. Me coloque el suéter por el frio que se sentía, Sasuke puso cara mala – ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto algo nerviosa – Estúpidas reglas—bufó mi novio, puse mis ojos en blanco – Tu tienes frio y yo tengo mi saco pero no puedo prestártelo—explico molesto Sasuke. Una risita nerviosa salió de mi boca, si poder evitarlo –Tienes razón, estúpidas reglas—concuerdo con el, me dedica una sonrisa torcida tan típica de el.

Tomamos asiento los cuatro en una mesita con sus bancas, se sentó alado de mí. Ino y Sai quienes estaban enfrente de nosotros |Solo estábamos separados por la mesilla| estaban cuchicheándose cosas entre ellos. Tome aire y lo miro de reojo—Bien ya es hora de que hablemos ¿verdad?—el se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos—En realidad no hay que hablar mucho—anuncio tranquilamente—Solo quiero que seas consiente de que en el colegio no puedo estar cerca de ti, aunque eso sea lo que quiero—agrego, ¿eso quiere decir que no me terminara?, sonreí y asentí – Quiero que sepas que eres libre de escoger, si tu no quieres estar conmigo por culpa de la situación, lo entenderé—expreso mi novio quien tenia su mirada en el suelo. ''Oh no, yo te quiero, aun y con todo'', negué con la cabeza aun consiente de que el no podía verme – Yo no quiero que me dejes—articule con dificultad mis palabras, pero estaba segura de ellas. Sasuke levanto su mirada la cual ahora parecía feliz – No lo hare—afirmo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos. No pude evitar derramar lágrimas de mis ojos, rápidamente pase mis manos por estos, los frote y elimine mis lágrimas con mis manos. Le creo, se que el no me dejara, el si cumplirá su promesa, no se ira de mi lado, ojala el no se valla. – Entonces, ¿soy dulce cuando estoy atenta a tu clase?—cambie el tema para así no seguir llorando, el me dedico una gran y bella sonrisa que hiso que mi humor cambiara—Hmp, lo eres—baja su mirada –tan dulce que me entran ganas de besarte en plena clase-.


	17. Chapter 17

**uenas noches! :D primero que nada les ofresco una disculpa por colocar la continuacion hasta hoy D: **

**Y sobre el capitulo que a continuacion van a leer, les digo que es uno de mis favoritos jiji**

**espero les guste tantp como ami :D**

CAPITULO 17: Débil

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS

-…- DIALOGOS

Narrado por Sakura.

Quería besarme, Uchiha Sasuke quería besarme. ¿Por qué demonios estábamos en el instituto ese día? Hace apenas dos horas había tenido clase con el y ya extrañaba mirarlo. Lo extraño, desde ese día no habíamos tocado el tema de los besos, lo cual me deprimía un poco. Mire nuevamente hacia el techo, esta clase era realmente aburrida. Suspire, me sentía un poco sola, el y yo no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde el lunes y hoy ya es jueves, solo hablamos por celular y mensajes de texto. Suspiro nuevamente, y me sentiría aun mas sola ya que mi madre y Dan se fueron hoy en la mañana a Londres porque el tenía un congreso de su trabajo y mi madre decidió acompañarlo. Tal vez cualquier chica estaría feliz de que sus padres se fueran y dejarte en casa sola, pero la verdad no me agrada la idea de estar sola. Mis pensamientos regresan a Sasuke nuevamente, quiero verlo en mi siguiente hora libre, pero se que no podemos, no debemos arriesgarnos más. Sasuke me comentó que el instituto cuenta con un prefecto muy escurridizo y demasiado atento y si el llegaba a notar algo extraño, lo haría saber a dirección y si eso pasaba mi madre se enteraría, lo que significaba el fin del mundo.

Sonó el timbre de salida. Al fin se termino la aburrida clase de cálculo. Kurenai sensei hacia la clase tan tediosa y explicaba tan rápido que me resultaba imposible comprenderle, tal vez necesite pedir ayuda, algún tutor. Definitivamente el próximo semestre no la escogería como maestra. Finalmente se terminará este curso, eh aprendido muchas cosas, eh cultivado muchas amistades y ahora tengo novio. Espero que el próximo semestre pueda inscribirme en alguna clase de Sasuke, era tan buen maestro, era exigente pero explicaba muy bien todos los temas, no permitía que te durmieras con su clase, aparte de que esta increíblemente atractivo y ahora era mío. Salgo rápidamente del salón de clases para dirigirme a la cafetería para comprar unos cuantos dulces antes de entrar a la próxima clase. Me formo detrás de dos chicos, escojo unas gomitas y unas paletas y pago en caja.

Me dispongo a irme de hay, salgo tranquilamente por la puerta de entrada que da a la cafetería, llego a los pasillos, estaban tan solitarios, sigo caminando sin apurarme ya que el próximo maestro es Kakashi sensei y el siempre se retrasa. –Sakura, linda espera—dice una voz familiar. Volteo automáticamente para ver de quien se trata. Es aquel chico de cabello de un rojo intenso – Sasori—Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Espero que Sasuke no se de cuenta que hablo con el ya que siempre parece molesto cuando este chico me habla.

Camina hacia mí y se para a escasos centímetros de mí. Reacciono y doy un paso hacia atrás. Tal vez por esto es porque no le agrada para nada a mi novio. Este chico parece no respetar el espacio de las personas. Frunce el ceño molesto. ''Frunce todo lo que quieras, no me importa''. Doy otro paso hacia atrás y noto que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, me confunde totalmente, - ¿tanto te molesto Sakura?—pregunta aun sonriendo. '' Si realmente me molestas'' – Lo que me molesta es que siempre quieras acercarte mucho a mi—mencione mirándole directamente a sus ojos. Al parecer dije algún tipo de chiste o comenté alguna broma porque su sonrisa se ensancho aun más. Se acerco a mi nuevamente y yo seguí retrocediendo hasta que mi cuerpo choco con los casillero ''Mierda, maldito''. – Aléjate- le ordené.

Ignorándome completamente agarro bruscamente mi coleta de caballo con su mano derecha y jalo de ella, provocando que elevara mi cabeza y lo mirara. El cráneo comenzaba a dolerme, sentí mi cuerpo derretirse, jamás me había sentido tan débil, tan asustada, tan intimidada, sentía que en ese momento me quebraría y comenzaría a llorar, agache mi mirada, mi cuerpo se había acalambrado, no era capaz de moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía – Mírame cuando te estoy hablando—gruñó violentamente, levantando con fuerza mi barbilla con su mano izquierda, sonrió macabramente '' No llores'' ''tranquilízate'' – Bien hecho, me gustas así, sumisa—retiro su mano de mi mandíbula y comenzó a acariciar una de mis mejillas – Sabes que te deseo, ¿Por qué me lo haces tan complicado?— ''¿Que mierdas le pasa?'' Como si en verdad me importara lo que el quiere. ''Sasuke'' por favor ven. '' Te necesito, no quiero que me lastime''.

-Usumaki Sasori, Haruno Sakura—Se escucho una voz autoritaria por los corredores. Por fin Sasori elimino esa sonrisa tan macabra de su rostro, quito sus manos de mi y se alejo completamente. ''Gracias a Dios''. Un hombre regordete se acercó a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos, mi salvador hablo nuevamente – A dirección, ambos-.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: Una visita a dirección

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS  
-…- DIALOGOS

Narrado por Sakura.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, no era capaz de mover ningún musculo, mucho menos articular palabra alguna, a no ser de que mi salvador me arrastraba, aun estaría contra esos casilleros – Estos chicos de ahora—refunfuñaba el regordete señor Akimichi. Mis pensamientos vagan hacia Sasori nuevamente, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso? ''Este chico tiene problemas graves''. No quería voltear a verlo, mi mirada evitaría a toda costa toparse con el, sabia que estaría con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa terrible que tanto me provocaba escalofríos. Me abrazo fuertemente, paso mis manos sobre mis brazos sintiendo mi piel erizada. Tan solo de recordarlo llegaba nuevamente el miedo a mi cuerpo.

Caminamos los tres en silencio, creo que iremos a la dirección, tan solo se escuchaba que el prefecto de vez en cuando bufaba. Cierro mis ojos e inhalo profundamente, aun con mis brazos alrededor de mi, pellizco fuertemente con mi mano izquierda mi brazo derecho, ''Auch'' abro mis ojos nuevamente. Suspiro me entristece darme cuenta que esto no es solo un mal sueño como había pensado desde un principio ''mierda''.

Por mas que busco en mi cabeza, algún motivo por el que el actuara así, no consigo encontrar ni uno. Sabía lo que el prefecto vio, pero, ¿Debería contar lo que en verdad paso? Decir lo que Sasori intento hacerme. Niego mentalmente, ''Lo mejor es callar y alejarme de el'' no quiero que guarde rencor hacia mi y mucho menos quiero que tome algún tipo de venganza y ahora si llegue a lastimarme y dañarme.

El camino a dirección fue terriblemente corto. Estábamos justo enfrente de la puerta del Sub director. El prefecto toco a dicha puerta – Adelante—contestaron desde adentro, se escuchaban las voces de muchas personas en el interior. El regordete abrió la puerta rápidamente, entre con la cabeza mirando al suelo, moría de miedo, ¿Qué pensaría de mi el Sub director Itachi?, el es un buen hombre, compañero de trabajo de mi madre y también su amigo.

– Estos dos se encontraban muy cariñosos en los corredores—acusó enseguida mi gordo salvador. – Sakura—escuche a la tan conocida voz de el. ''Mierda'' Elevo mi cabeza y choco con su mirada penetrante, una mirada llena de furia, enojo, decepción, ¿tristeza?, una mirada imposible de descifrar. Y con eso me doy cuenta, de que todo se había convertido en cenizas, ''Doble mierda''. Esta enojado, si que estaba enojado - compañeros esta reunión ha terminado—anunció Itachi con voz autoritaria, el también parecía molesto incluso furioso.

Poco a poco los maestros iban desapareciendo junto con el prefecto, de uno por uno, podía sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de todos, el subdirector volvió hacia mi y dijo—Tomen asiento ustedes dos—Sasuke aun seguía mirándome furioso, permaneciendo inmóvil, rompí de golpe la conexión de nuestras miradas y tome asiento en uno de los dos amplios sillones de cuero negro. – Sasuke puedes retirarte—ordenó Itachi y mi ahora furioso novio.

-Es una de mis alumnas, me gustaría ayudarte en planear su castigo—gruño Sasuke quien se encontraba alado del escritorio del sub director. ''Quiere castigarme'' el desea hacerlo, Santa mierda realmente estaba echando humo por sus orejas. – Hermano, eh dicho que te vallas—Gritó itachi, ¿Hermano? ¿Sasuke e Itachi son hermanos?, porque jamás me lo dijo- espera en la recepción, enseguida te hablo- agregó ahora menos exaltado.

El rostro de mi novio era todo un poema, se retiro a regañadientes bufando una infinidad de palabras anti sonantes, pero sin antes dirigirme una mirada que era capaz de petrificar a cualquiera – Sabes que esperare—gruño por última vez y dio un portazo. Itachi puso los ojos en blanco y susurro – Oh si que lo se, tonto hermano menor—De pronto cambia su expresión por una mas seria, se sienta en su sillón movible y nos mira a ambos, saca de uno de sus cajones dos hojas blancas y toma su bolígrafo y comienza a escribir en ellas. Si eran dos reportes… Tu nombre, ¿Cuál es?—preguntó mirando a Sasori. Por primera vez desde los casilleros lo escuche hablar –Usumaki Sasori—con voz sombría respondió el susodicho. Mis ojos traicioneros vagan hacia donde esta el, quien esta mirándome y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa, empujo mi cabeza al lado izquierdo de la habitación, pierdo mis pensamientos unos segundos, la oficina era grande, sus paredes poseían un crudo color blanco y todos sus muebles, igual que los sillones, eran negros en su totalidad, era una oficina muy fría, tal vez en su interior el dueño de esta sea frio. – Puede retirarse Usumaki- declaró. Se paro de su lugar – Lo siento, cariño—declaro Sasori.

Agache mi rostro para evitar mirarlo, no quería hacerlo, no debía. ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pretende? No quiero volver a verlo, quiero evitarlo a toda costa. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse me despertó de mi trance – Antes de llamar a mi hermano, quiero informarte que ya se todo- ¿con todo a que se refería?, ¿A lo de Sasori? O ¿Sasuke? '' Mierda'' si sabe cualquiera de las dos situaciones es peligroso. Trago grueso, el parece notar lo preocupada que estoy y habla nuevamente—No contaré nada—mencionó tranquilizadoramente. Ya veo el se refiere a mi relación con su hermano, le dedico una pequeña y débil sonrisa, me devuelve la sonrisa – pero tienes que contarme a mi y a Sasuke el porque estabas así con el chico de hace rato.

Mi sonrisa desaparece. ¿Por qué me pide exactamente eso? Recuerdos dolorosos llegan a mi cabeza nuevamente, una lágrima escapa de mis ojos la cual aparto con mis dedos. - ¿El te obligo?— asiento. Ya no podía ocultarlo, además el me dijo que no contaría el secreto de su hermano y el mío, pero quería saber la verdad, algo justo.  
– Natsuki, dile al profesor Sasuke que pude pasar a mi oficina—pidió a su secretaria por teléfono – El esta molesto, ¿verdad?—el asiente como respuesta – Mi hermano es el orgullo en persona señorita—agrega encogiéndose de hombros. Eso si que lo sabía perfectamente—Dime Sakura por favor—le pedí queriendo evitar formalismos a toda costa -¿Piensa que lo eh engañado?—asiente nuevamente, pierdo mi mirada nuevamente esperando la llegada de mi novio, o no se si ahora mi ex novio.

Escucho abrirse y enseguida la puerta. Atraviesa la habitación rápidamente y de repente se encuentra sentado en el mismo sillón en el que Sasori había estado sentado minutos atrás. Busque su mirada y rápidamente me arrepentí de hacerlo, el se encontraba mirando a todos lados menos a mi. – ¿Ahora no me hablas?- pregunte aun sin dejar se verlo. El cierra sus ojos y suspira – Hmp, no, no te hablo—Perfecto el señor infantil tenia que aparecer en estos momentos, suspiro, Ahora ¿Qué haré con el? Mi vista se nubla, se que voy a llorar pero no me importa en lo absoluto – Eres un tonto—acuso con mi voz entrecortada – La obligo—declaró Itachi en mi defensa. Oculte mi cara con mis dos manos, no quería que el me viera así. – Ese hijo de puta—escuche bufar a Sasuke, - Tranquilízate—hablo Itachi tratando de calmarlo. –Ese cabrón me las pagara—gruñó. La habitación se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, Itachi ni Sasuke hablaron. Dos manos grandes apartaron mis manos de mi rostro, se encontraba arrodillado frente al sillón y frente a mí, suspira – Nena, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – con eso basto para que mis ojos estallarán en llanto. Por instinto mis brazos lo rodean aprisionándolo, el automáticamente coloca su mano izquierda en mi cabeza y su mano derecha por mi espalda, lentamente acaricia mi espalda con su manos. Trata de consolarme. Me aferro a el y continuamos con lo nuestro por unos segundos mas –Estas conmigo, nada de pasará, te lo prometo—susurra con sus labios en mi oreja. Me separa lentamente de su cuerpo, coloca sus manos en mis mejillas ahora rojas por tanto llorar, acerca nuestros rostros lentamente eliminando el espacio que hay entre nosotros, pasa todo tan lento, presiona sus labios con los míos lentamente sorprendiéndome completamente por su inesperado beso. Presiona su frente con la mía—Siempre te protegeré—una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios la cual el me corresponde—Así me gustas, sonriendo, te quiero nena-.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: Molesto celular.

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS  
-…- DIALOGOS

Narrado por Sakura.

Aun no puedo olvidar ese momento, ese mágico beso. Muerdo mi labio inferior inconscientemente y me sonrojo al recordar lo imprudente y tontos que fuimos el y yo al mostrarnos tan cariñosos delante de su hermano. Que dulce es este sentimiento, algo simplemente magnifico. Con el siento que todo lo puedo lograr.

Me recuesto en mi casa, coloco mis manos en mis mejillas tratando de ocultar mi notorio sonrojo, aun sabiendo que esto es ridículo ya que no hay nadie en mi casa que pueda verme y mucho menos interrogarme acerca del porque estoy así.

El sonido del timbre interrumpe mi quietud seguido de unos golpeteos a la puerta de entrada. ¿Quién será? Según tengo entendido que mi madre y Dan aun no regresarían del congreso sino hasta el sábado por la mañana. Bajo las escaleras para evitar caerme y golpearme, acomodo mi pijama y anudo la cintilla de mi bata. Me acerco a la puerta coloco mi mano izquierda sosteniendo la puerta y observo por el picaporte. Es el.

Me recargo en la puerta. Siento mi corazón acelerar. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ''No seas cobarde'' me aliento a mi misma. Me armo de valor, tomo la perilla de la puerta con mi mano temblorosa girándola, jalo la puerta, la abro completamente y con eso tengo ante mí al sexy novio con las mismas ropas que usó esta mañana. '' Tan sexy el''. Me vuelvo a su rostro el cual parece ansioso.

-Hola—alcanza a decir mi voz nerviosa—el no me responde, tan solo asiente. Le permito pasar haciéndome a un lado, el entra sin decir palabra alguna.

Me giro hacia la puerta y la cierro con llave. Apenas me giro nuevamente y me encuentro con un Sasuke ansioso, ¿Por qué estará así?, claramente puedo escuchar su respiración agitada. Todo pasa tan rápido, empuja su cuerpo al mío cual choca con la puerta. Desliza sus grandes manos mis brazos, elevándolos en la puerta. Respiro profundamente, el y yo chocamos nuestras miradas. De repente siento un tipo de descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo. Aun con sus manos sujetando las mías, acerca su rostro, su boca queda justo enfrente de la mía, mi respiración comienza a agitarse violentamente.

No me importa ''Lo besaré'' me siento excitada ''Sí, lo haré. Presiono sus labios con los míos tiernamente, el me corresponde gustosamente apoderándose de mi labio inferior y comienza a acelerar la intensidad y pasión de los besos. Gimo dentro de su boca ''oh'' muerde y tira de mi labio, me libera del agarre de sus fuertes manos y automáticamente coloco las mías en su larga cabellera enroscando mis dedos, el por su parte coloca las suyas en mis caderas jalándome hacia el provocando que nuestros cuerpos borraran el mínimo espacio entre nosotros.

Al estar completamente pegada con el, pude sentir un tipo de bulto en su entrepierna ''Mierda'', levanto la mirada y busco la de Sasuke quien se encuentra viendo su erección, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, me dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas que tanto hacen derretirme, acerca su rostro hasta el mío y junto a mis labios y comienza a decir lentamente – Hmp, ¿quieres sentir lo mucho que me pones SA-KU-RI-TA—quita de su cabello mi mano zurda y la baja por todo su bien formado pecho hasta llegar a su…

Mi celular suena. Despierto apretando y enrollando mis dedos en las sabanas de mi cama. Abro mis ojos violentamente, jadeo, mi respiración se encuentra agitada. Suspiro '' es solo un sueño'' menos mal, tan solo es un sueño ¿Qué mierdas me pasa? ¿Qué cosas tengo en mi mente? Inhalo profundamente y dejo salir el aire por mi boca, cierro mis ojos, coloco mis manos en mi rostro. Respiro nuevamente y hay se encuentra el, mi glorioso novio, mi Sasuke besándome ''Oh'' siento un extraño cosquilleo en mis muslos. Eh tenido sueños eróticos con el, que mierdas, niego con mi cabeza, maldito aparato en demoniaco, lo culpo completamente, por su causa no pude seguir soñando con Sasuke. ''Si tan solo fuera verdad''

Recuerdo que mi celular sonó y rápidamente lo alcanzó para poder ver de qué se trata. Tengo un mensaje. Es de el. Suspiro. Presiono el botón de aceptar y el mensaje de texto se abre.

Sakura, buenas noches nena.

Te extraño.

Mañana nos vemos en clase.

TQ

De pronto una excelente idea se cruza por mi mente. El me extraña y yo a el. Una sonrisa torcida aparece en mis labios. Me paro rápidamente de mi cama y me dirijo a mi armario. Tomo un conjunto de ropa y un suéter. Salgo se mi cuarto y bajo corriendo las escaleras…

Narra Sasuke

Hoy fue un día de mierda, si que lo fue. Primero hable con Itachi acerca de Sakura, quien duró mas de media hora sermoneándome sobre que esta mal y por gracia de Dios fue interrumpido por la junta de maestros, sino el continuaría sermoneándome por dos horas mas.  
Hmp, el no tiene derecho de hacerlo, ni decirme que es incorrecto esto que estoy haciendo, el paso por una situación similar a la mía y a el su asunto se le salió de control y como resultado, mi cuñada Konan resultó embarazada. Si no fuera que ella terminó la preparatoria antes de que se le pudiera notar su embarazo, Itachi no la hubiera librado. Trago grueso. Antes cuestionaba y criticaba mucho a mi hermano mayor por sus ''tonterías'' pero mi punto de vista cambió cuando la conocí.

Sakura, mi hermosa Sakura, ella tan delicada, tan bella, ¿Cómo fui tan tonto al pensar que me había engañado con ese imbécil? Maldito cabrón. Aprieto fuertemente mis manos cerrándolas en puño. No te quedaras tan contento desgraciado. Pagaría mas de lo que le di a Kisame para que le diera su merecido. A estas alturas ya debería encontrarse en su casa molido por los golpes que el amigo de mi hermano le había puesto. Hmp quisiera haberlo hecho yo mismo, pero el estúpido de Itachi me lo prohibió. – No hagas nada estúpido—sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza.

El timbre suena. Perfecto Itachi viene a joderme la noche. ¿Qué no tuvo suficiente con regañarme en el trabajo?. Abro la puerta de mala gana, unos labios carnosos atrapan los míos, unos labios sabor fresa que ya había probado antes. – Sakura—murmuro en su oído mientras empujo la puerta para cerrarla y la envuelvo en un abrazo. ''Tal vez mi suerte a cambiado''. Ella esta aquí, conmigo.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: No puedes irte!

''…'' PENSAMIENTOS  
-…- DIALOGOS

Narrado por Sakura

Siento el calor desbordarse por mi cuerpo. Esta sensación es increíble. Nuestros labios rozándose, fundidos en un beso. Simplemente hermoso. ¿Por qué no me es suficiente? ¿Por qué no me sacia este acto? ¿Por qué quiero más? ¿Qué es más? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiero? En mi cabeza están formuladas estas preguntas, las que no encuentran alguna respuesta lógica ni razonable. Profundizo más nuestro tierno beso para convertirlo en uno con más pasión. Llevo mis manos hasta su azabache cabello y hundo mis dedos en este. Su cabello es terriblemente asombroso y sedoso, es perfecto. Me atrae hacia el colocando sus dos manos en mis caderas, aferrándose a mi. Siento como introduce lentamente su lengua dentro de mi boca, moviéndola, explorando mi cavidad bucal con ella. ''oh'' que bien se siente. Mi inexperta lengua trata de seguir con el ritmo de la suya, mi diosa interior se ríe de mi torpeza, la ignoro completamente.

Mi respiración es agitada y los latidos de mi corazón son de un ritmo acelerado. Separamos nuestros labios, tratando de recuperar el aliento, siento la respiración entrecortada de él junto con mis labios. Sasuke coloca su frente sobre la mía, besa la punta de mi respingada nariz y coloca un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – Me encanta esta Sakura—menciona mi novio, ''a mi me encantas tu'', me regala una de sus típicas sonrisas sexys que provocan que me derrita, muerdo mi labio inferior inconscientemente, me toma de la mano y con la libre da un empujón a la puerta para cerrarla.

Me conduce en silencio a su sala. Una habitación hermosa, enorme, sus paredes grises adornadas con cuadros de fotografías a blanco y negro, algunas de paisajes y unas cuantas de lo que yo creo es su familia, son hermosas. -¿te gustan?—pregunta sasuke, vuelvo mi mirada hacia el quien esta observándome cuidadosamente, asiento como respuesta, el sonríe nuevamente – Tal vez algún día haga una foto de ti—murmura muy bajito, pasa su dedo pulgar por los nudillos de mi mano que aun esta sujeta por loa de el. ¿El tomo esas lindas fotografías? ¿Acaso no hay algo que no pueda hacer mi chico?

-Siéntate- me ofrece Sasuke con voz grave. Hago caso y tomo asiento y el hace lo mismo y se coloca alado de mi. Puedo sentir perfectamente su intensa mirada, tal vez se este preguntando, que es lo que me pasa, porque vine a su casa y porque estoy actuando así, quisiera responderle sus dudas pero lamentablemente ni yo se las respuestas. Me enfrento a su mirada, ¿excitante? Si, eso parece. –Hmp—parece avergonzado y puedo ver porque. El coloca un cojín en sus piernas. ¿Le ha excitado? La sola idea me parece realmente increíble. Mi diosa interna esta aplaudiendo en estos momentos y animándome a seguir. '' Si, eso hare''.

Me armo de valor y quito de sus piernas el cojín, sasuke me mira incrédulo. ''oh si, te quiero aquí y ahora'', le sonrió tímidamente.  
Algo cambia en el. Sus labios me muestran una sonrisa perfecta. Dios mío.

Todo pasa muy rápido. El se acerca a mí eliminando todo espacio entre nosotros. Coloca su mano zurda en mi nuca. Pega su cuerpo al mío y nos baja recostándonos en su gran sillón. Acerca mi rostro aun con su mano en mi nuca, su aliento choca en mi boca, muerdo mi labio, huele delicioso, me saboreo. Sube hasta mi rostro su mano derecha y libera con su dedo índice mis labios de mis dientes –Solo yo debo morder ese labio—dice mi novio mirándome a los ojos, me planta un corto beso en la comisura de mis labios, roza su nariz con la mía. Y sin previo aviso su boca reclama la mía, esta vez mas salvaje que antes, retira su mano derecha de mi rostro, haciendo que esta haga un recorrido frotando lentamente mi piel, por mi brazo, seguido de mis muslo, mi piel se eriza con su contacto, para luego ir por mi pierna y así llegar y tomar mi talón el cual fue empujado con su fuerte mano. '' ¿Qué diablos?''. Sube su mano hasta mi rodilla y la empuja hacia el lado izquierdo provocando que mi falda se levante y deje al descubierto mis bragas. Mis mejillas se tornan en un rojo intenso, eso lo puedo sentir, estoy totalmente aturdida.

Esto no esta bien. Niego con la cabeza y deshago nuestro beso. ''Mierda no puedo hacer esto''. Oculto mi rostro de el y de su segura mirada acusadora. Coloco ambas manos en mis ojos. ''No quiero verlo''. Estará molesto, si que lo estará. – Sakura—escucho la voz grave de mi novio. Niego con la cabeza.

Escucho que Sasuke suspira – Mírame—ordena impaciente. Lo ignoro. Sus manos quitan las mías de mi rostro, toma mis muñecas y eleva mis brazos. – Que me veas, Joder—bufa el furioso. No pienso soportarlo y menos escucharlo, no quiero hacerlo, me encuentro muy confundida. – Suéltame—apenas pueden salir palabras de mi boca.

La cara de Sasuke es imposible de descifrar, me obedece liberando mis muñecas despacio. Se aleja de mi, estira su mano y la tomo, me ayuda a levantarme. Si decir nada, nos sentamos en silencio en el sillón.  
Mi respiración sigue agitada y mi corazón palpita con fuerza – Sabes, realmente me confundes—dice para después suspirar. Lo se yo también estoy confundida, minutos antes estaba segura de que quería intimar con el, respiro profundamente, tal vez fue la adrenalina de mi sueño con el, pero ahora tengo tanto miedo, mi cabeza esta llena de inseguridades. Me levanto del sillón y alacío mi falda – Lo mejor será que me valla—murmuro tan bajo que quizá el no haya escuchado.

Siento como sus brazos rodean mi vientre, giro mi cabeza y lo encuentro aferrándose a mi—No puedes irte—acomodando su cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y garganta susurrándome contra ella—No puedes dejarme así-.

FIN DE NARRACION DE SAKURA

NARRACION DE LA AUTORA:

A pesar de sus muchas dudas y temores, Sakura decidió ceder ante el, no podía desconfiar de Sasuke, ella sabia que tal vez sería difícil, pero quiso tomar ese riesgo con el, solo con el. Se volvió hacia el dándole la cara. Pego su rostro a su pecho, ocultándolo de Sasuke, sabía que el estaba molesto, ella misma estaba molesta. El azabache tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa con ambas manos con tal delicadeza, que pareciera que ella fuera hecha de cristal y la miro directo a sus ojos, esos ojos jade con los que no podía resistirse—No tengas miedo nena—en su voz podía sentirse todo el amor que el chico le tenia. –No dolerá mucho, lo prometo—susurro a su querida novia. Y era verdad esto; Él jamás haría algo que la lastimara, ella se había convertido en su razón de ser, sus ganas de despertarse día a día. —No se, no se como hacerlo—tartamudea Sakura. No podía articular bien las palabras, tenia tanto miedo a que a el no le gustará, que se cansará de ella y la votará. —Yo te enseñaré—comentó Sasuke dejándola completamente sorprendida. Todo rastro de duda desvaneció en ella y por fin cedió asintiendo un poco nerviosa.

No podía caber tanta felicidad en Sasuke, por fin pasaría, sonrió torcidamente y le tendió la mano a su novia quien no duda en dársela. El la condujo escaleras arriba en silencio, ambos se dirigían a la habitación principal de la casa del joven maestro. El pelinegro se detuvo junto con su novia frente a la puerta de la que seguramente era su dormitorio, volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa fugaz, para luego tomar el picaporte y girarlo rápidamente. ''¿Estoy lista?'' La chica se cuestionaba continuamente. Trago saliva, se encontraba muerta de miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo. Contemplaba el dormitorio del mayor quien la toma en brazos, alzándola del suelo.

El quería que esta noche fuese especial para Sakura, su dulce novia, quería que siempre recordara ese noche, quería hacerla suya, solamente suya. La chica lo envolvió con sus delicados brazos del cuello de su amado, el por su parte le planto un casto y corto beso en sus delgados y rosas labios, comenzó el viaje hacia la cama, cuando llegó al pie de esta, bajo a su chica con cuidado. -¿Lista?—murmuro tomando ambas manos a la pelirrosa. – En teoría—respondió sin pensar; A el moreno se le escapa una risilla, pero segundos después recupero la compostura sin problemas, llevó ambas uniones de sus manos hacia su boca y beso las de la chica suavemente—No tengas miedo de mi—susurro el mayor deshaciendo la unión de sus manos. Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta a causa de la dulzura de su novio, pronunció asintiendo—Estoy lista, amor-.

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, acerco su rostro lentamente, rozó suavemente la punta de su nariz con la de su chica, quien envolvió el rostro del azabache con sus manos y lo beso dulcemente, un tierno beso en los labios del joven maestro, este por su parte coloco sus brazos en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él, borrando todo posible espacio entre ambos, junto de nuevo su boca con la de Sakura y los fundió en un beso un poco mas intenso y apasionado.

Separaron sus rostros por falta de aire. Sakura sintió como su corazón bombea cada vez más rápido. ''Oh'' El joven maestro se encontraba depositando suaves y cálidos besos a lo largo de su cuello, con cuidado, para evitar dejarle alguna marca notoria, liberándola de la cadera, elevó la zurda y con ayuda del índice, medio y anular, bajo con sutileza sus tirantes, logrando así dejar expuesto su hombro derecho, los labios del moreno bajaron lentamente a su hombro desnudo de su chica, quien suspiro a causa del contacto del mayor.

El joven maestro repitió lo mismo con los tirantes del hombro izquierdo, para después colocar ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, los froto brindándole calor, bajo sus manos por los brazos de la joven, tomo sus delicadas manos, beso en la palma a cada una para luego llevarlas hasta su pecho- ¿quieres ayudarme?, no puedo solo—Sasuke quería que ella participara, quería que ella no se sintiera obligada, quería que ella lo deseara tanto o mas como el lo hace.

Un notorio sonrojo se apodero de la pelirrosa, quien asintió avergonzada, pasó con delicadeza las manos por sus pectorales, tocándolos con las yemas de los dedos, seguido de su musculoso, pero no exagerado abdomen. El era perfecto. Valientemente Sakura desabotono de uno a uno los botones de la camisa del chico, poco a poco ella podía observar un poco mas de la piel de su novio, poco a poco sus nervios iban muriendo. Sakura pasó ambas manos por el abdomen del azabache ya sin la camisa, maravillándose de la perfección del chico. La chica coloco sus manos en el cuello de la camisa y tiro de ella hacia abajo con sus manos temblorosas para tratar de deshacerse de ella, torpemente consiguió quitársela y tirarla al suelo. Él mayor estaba asombrado por la torpeza de su chica, pero hizo todo lo posible por reprimir una sonrisa burlona de sus labios. El sería paciente con ella, le enseñaría. El moreno tomó las telas del delicado vestido le levantó la falda del este y metió sus manos bajo la misma y tiro hacia arriba de esta, Sakura levanto sus brazos ayudando a su novio, lentamente el vestido fue subiendo y descubriendo a la chica.

Con temor la pelirrosa se abrazo a si misma tratando de ocultarse, su respiración se volvió pesada al sentir la mirada ardiente ónix que Sasuke le dirigía a sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje color azul marino. Sentía los pechos pesados por la excitación y sus pezones incluso podían marcarse con claridad a través de la delgada tela del sujetador. Retiro sus brazos de su cuerpo confiada por la mirada llena de deseo por parte del maestro, quien se aclaró la garganta – Estoy fascinado con solo verte—sonrió de medio lado. Sakura suspiro aliviada, tenia tanto miedo que a el le pareciera tan poca cosa. El moreno le tendió la mano—Ven, vamos a la cama—ofreció, gustosamente, ella acepo y toma su mano, ambos subieron a la cama.

Sakura se recostó en la amplia cama sintiendo la suavidad del edredón de esta, sentía como sus pechos se elevaban por su agitada respiración. El mayor se coloco encima de la pelirrosa apoyándose en sus manos con cuidado de no aplastar a su amada con su cuerpo. Sus dedos viajan por las piernas de ella quien aun no se había acostumbrado al tacto de su novio. Sintió como sus piernas temblaron cuando los dedos de él mayor tocaron el encaje de sus bragas, el moreno invadió los labios de la chica, la beso apasionadamente, Sakura hundió sus dedos en el cabello del chico y se dejo llevar por la lengua amaestrada de el, metió su mano izquierda por las bragas de la chica y presiono sus húmedos risos –ohh—se escucho proferir a la pelirrosa, el moreno hizo círculos con su dedo pulgar sobre el clítoris de ella, los gemidos de la chica fueron acallados con los labios de su novio, Sasuke aceleró la velocidad de sus dedos, Sakura paro de besarlo y gimió su nombre contra su cuello—oh Sasuke—él por su parte se arrastró por la cama bajándose hasta que su rostro estuviera de frente de las bragas de la chica—eres hermosa—susurro el junto a sus bragas, lentamente con ayuda de sus dientes el moreno deslizo las bragas de su novia y se las quito.

El chico sintiéndose incomodo por cierta presión en su entrepierna, se levantó de la cama poniéndose de pie dispuesto a eliminar esa molesta sensación- ¿puedo hacerlo yo?- no contaba con que la chica tomaría la iniciativa, lo cual le alegraba enormemente—si—respondió el mayor. Sakura se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el, rápidamente planto un beso en la comisura de sus labios y con ambas manos le desabrochó y bajó el pantalón hasta sus rodillas, con decisión y sin dudar llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de los bóxers y los bajó en un solo movimiento, dejando a la luz y liberando el miembro ya erecto de él a todo su esplendor.—Santa mierda—exclamó Sakura al ver el enorme miembro que Sasuke poseía. El ego del Uchiha no podía estar mas elevando, la expresión de su novia la tenia grabada en su mente.—Bien, creo que es mi turno de desnudarte querida- pronunció silaba por silaba la ultima palabra de la oración haciéndolo parecer tan sensual. Sus dedos se dirigieron al broche delantero del sujetador, abriéndolo por completo y revelando en su totalidad los pechos de la joven.—Tan bella—susurro el moreno antes de tomar con sus manos ambos pechos de la chica y pellizcarlos con los dedos – mmm—gime la joven.

Sasuke toma de ella y la alza, la recuesta nuevamente en la cama, con delicadeza separa sus piernas, con los dedos de este -Estas tan mojada—dice el mayor moviendo nuevamente sus dedos dentro de ella—ya estas listas—susurra Sasuke con su voz grave, claramente excitado.—Se gentil—pidió la pelirrosa. El chico asiente, el haría que no fuera tan doloroso. –También te expandes—menciono el moreno mientras situó la cabeza de su erección en la entrada del sexo de Sakura. —ahora serás mía—susurro y se hundió de un golpe en el interior de la chica, mientras esta derramo un par de lágrimas a causa del dolor punzante, sentía como se rasgaba su virginidad—argh!—Chilló la muchacha, quien fue consolada por su acompañante—Tranquila, ya paso lo peor—Pronuncio él besando su frente.

Sakura no paraba de llorar, Sasuke se encontraba realmente arrepentido—"En estos momentos es cuando desearías tenerla pequeña"—dijo para sí mismo, limpio las lágrimas de la muchacha quien dejo de quejarse- ¿estas lista?—preguntó un poco preocupado, la chica asintió, ella ya se encontraba mejor, el dolor se había esfumado, se siente tan llena, el no se muevio, dejó que la chica se acostumbrara a la invasión de él.

-Voy a moverme, Sakura—anunció el azabache, separándose lentamente de ella, Sasuke gimo entre dientes y la empujo de nuevo, delicadamente hacia ella, quien gritaba de nuevo, los ojos de el pelinegro se abrieron aun mas, su boca se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta -¿mas?—le pregunta a su novia quien rrespondió-Si—el chico se movió de nuevo. ''Oh quiero esto''en la mente de Sakura abundaban este tipo de pensamientos, su cuerpo ya había aceptado al intruso.

Y el se movia de nuevo, ahora sin parar, las estocadas cada vez eran mas profundas y rápidas, cada vez aceleraba mas la velocidad de estas.—Ohh Sasuke—la chica era incapaz de suprimir sus gemidos y suspiros , el chico entrelazo los dedos de ambos y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Las miradas de ambos quedaron atrapadas mientras entraba y salía de ella, sus miradas no se separaron ni un instante. Un sentimiento cálido la embriagó por completo, ella rodeó por completo su espalda de su novio con sus brazos.

El orgasmo estaba un paso de sacudirla por completo, su espalda se arqueaba, su respiración era pesada y sus gemidos se mezclaban con pequeños gritos al tiempo que enterraba de nueva cuenta sus uñas en la espalda del azabache. Después de unas embestidas mas alcanzó el clímax en medio de gritos y jadeos que acalló besando a su novio en los labios, lo que desencadenó el propio clímax de Sasuke.


End file.
